Almas Perdidas
by Nella U. Cullen
Summary: En sus mundos solo hay lugar para la diversión y la promiscuidad, dos almas perdidas, que se cruzan ¿Podrán encontrar la salvación?/ Para los fans de esta pareja.
1. Niños mal

Hola nuevamente estoy aquí con un nuevo fic, una adaptación, y aclaro ya de una vez que es probable que ya se haya publicado pero de otra pareja (SasuSaku), ya que la autora le dio permiso a otra chica que solo hace de la pareja ya mencionada, no hace falta que la nombre porque el que es proSasuSaku, ya lo sabrá.

Pero, pues como verán yo la hice de otra pareja, si los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿porque no los polos iguales?, y así nació el NaruIno, si, si lo se, en el manga hay "NaruHina", y es el hit del verano, pero con Kishi no se sabe, esta tan volado que luego luego la mata, duele pero no neguemos la verdad. ¡Ojo! me agrada esta pareja, Hinata se ha ganado mi respeto y ya es merecedora del rubio cabeza hueca, pero no le soy fiel, mis lectores ya saben cual es la pareja a la que le soy completamente fiel, y pues me gusta experimentar con los otros personajes, a ver que sale ¿no?

Es decisión de ustedes leer esta historia, yo les insto a darle una oportunidad, puede y tal vez les termine agradando, cuando lo leí por primera vez, absolutamente visualice a este par como protagonistas, de veras!, es decir ambos están jalados, imagínenselos juntos! así que pásense y a ver que tal.

Como dice la profesora Trelawney "ABRAN SUS MENTES"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones: La trama original de este fic **NO ME PERTENECE ** repito **NO ME PERTENECE ** es propiedad de **Joha, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación.

Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, Lemmon.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**Niños mal**

**— ¡Hija —** rodó los ojos ante el grito de su madre **— voy a comprar, así que si tu padre te pide algo atiéndelo!**

**— ¡Claro! —**se puso en su mejor papel de hija obediente.

Escucho como los pasos de su madre se acercaban a la puerta y como la cerraba, espero unos segundos y sintió como el auto arrancaba, ya se había ido así que la casa estaba sola.

Estaba caliente y deseosa de una buena follada, hacia calor y el libro erótico que estaba leyendo no ayudaba en nada con el palpitar de su clítoris. Ahora gracias a su madre podría calmar un poco el calor que tenía adentro, después de todo, ella misma dijo que se encargara de su "padre".

Se desvistió hasta quedar solo con su sexy ropa interior de encaje negro, siempre creyó que una mujer necesitaba estar preparada, una nunca sabía cuando podía presentarse una buena polla dispuesta a darte placer, así que se perfumo un poco y salio de su cuarto.

Camino sigilosamente hasta la habitación principal, sabía que no había necesidad, pero el juego era demasiado excitante para dejarlo.

Abrió la puerta y por supuesto, ahí estaba él, solo con sus boxers y los brazos puestos detrás de la cabeza esperando por ella.

**— Te tardaste — **se quejo mientras se incorporaba un poco.

**—Me estaba masturbando porque creo que tu polla se encogió un poco – **no pudo evitar reírse ante su descompuesto rostro. **— no me quería quedar con ganas**

**— Ayer no decías eso mientras te follaba el culo** **— **se puso de pie y a paso lento se acerco a ella.

**— Sabes que amo tu polla — **cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos **— ahora… ¿Me vas a hacer gritar Sai?**

**— Siempre nena.**

La tomo en brazos y la dejo caer en la cama, reboto un par de veces antes de sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Hacia tres años que sus padres se habían separado, resultaba que su abnegada madre comenzó a follarse a su profesor de gimnasia y su esforzado padre los encontró cogiendo como conejos en su propia cama, todo fue demasiado caótico, tal vez para cualquier muchacha de 14 años hubiera sido un gran dolor como sus padres se gritaban y se tiraban platos, pero para ella no.

Su madre era una maldita adicta y su padre tenía relaciones con la secretaria de la comisaría, Shizune, una mujer mas joven que él, que ya había pasado por toda la población masculina de Konoha, con padres así era mas que obvio que no iba a salir muy normal, claro que ante los ojos de los demás solo era una tierna adolescente, que pasaba su día estudiando, aunque su madre no sabía que se acostaba con Sai, de hecho lo hacía desde antes que ella.

Aun recordaba ese día.

Tenía 14 años cuando recién había perdido la virginidad con Shikamaru, un chico un año mayor que ella, no estaban enamorados ni nada pero juntos descubrieron las bondades del sexo y después de eso se les hizo difícil poder separarse. Un día no se pudieron aguantar y Shikamaru termino metiéndosela detrás de las gradas, le juro y perjuro que nadie los vería, pero claro que no fue así, su profesor de gimnasia, Sai los vio, a Shikamaru lo envió a la dirección, y a ella la dejo ahí, le basto una mirada suya para calentarse de nuevo, la forma en que miraba su semidesnudo cuerpo la puso a mil, por la protuberancia que se veía en sus pantalones supo que él también estaba mas que dispuesto a algo, así que se la llevó hacia los camerinos y termino teniendo el mejor orgasmo hasta el momento.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero algo en su mirada le dio un poco de miedo, era como la de un niñito en la mañana de navidad.

Después de eso se vio obligado a hablar con su madre sobre su conducta, el maldito de Shikamaru se sintió mal que termino confesando todo al director, pero menos mas que Sai se encargo de bajarle el perfil. Aunque la zorra de Tsunade, no perdió el tiempo y se le tiró al profesor según lo que él le contó la aceptó porque vio la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, no le creyó mucho pero tampoco era algo que le importara.

Hace ya un tiempo que sabía que ni Inoichi ni Tsunade eran los padres que fingían ante los demás, así que, saber algo mas de ellos no hacía mucho la diferencia.

Después de eso todo paso muy rápido, Inoichi se quedó en Konoha, su madre se caso con Sai, y decidió que se mudaran a Kumo porque Tsunade decía que con sus notas le sería muy fácil entrar a la Universidad Kaminare . Claro, eso si, lo único claro en su vida, era que tenía que estudiar, se moría antes de tener la vida de su madre y todo porque se había embarazado y no había ido a la universidad.

Ella pensaba que todo sería pura diversión, pero resulto que el estupido de Sai, terminó reconociéndole que se había enamorado de ella y que solo estaba esperando que cumpliera los 18 para que se fugaran. Según Sai se había casado con su madre porque no soportaba la idea de que metiera a otro hombre a su casa, que prefería ser el que otro, es decir, el sexo con él era bueno, pero desde que estaba allí había probado a varios hombres mas y descubrió que hay mejores que él, así que tenía que pensar muy bien la forma de deshacerse de su padrastro antes que fuera tarde.

Recién había cumplido sus 17 y estaba a mitad de su penúltimo año escolar, aún le quedaban dos años para saber que hacer.

Sentía como su miembro la penetraba hasta el fondo, tenía que reconocer que la tenía grande y gruesa y le daba una fricción increíble.

Sonrió ante el hecho de que Tsunade insistiera en que le dijera papá a Sai, Inoichi había contraído sífilis por Shizune y eso fue el golpe maestro para su padre, ella soñaba con la familia perfecta, a sus ojos ahora Sai era el esposo perfecto y ella la hija soñada, tenían una buena posición económica y social, Sai había conseguido un buen trabajo, estaba entrenando al equipo estrella de fútbol e Inoichi mandaba mas dinero del necesario porque se sentía mal con ella.

Para ella todos estaban jodidos, empezando por sus padres, un maldito infiel y una maldita drogadicta, grandes valores.

Su orgasmo ya estaba cerca, se estaba acostumbrando demasiado al sexo, había encontrado a un par de tipos en sus salidas nocturnas que eran capaces de satisfacerla cuando Sai, no podía, después de todo tenía que cumplir con los deberes maritales.

Le encantaba escucharlo refunfuñar sobre Tsunade, decía que se le caían los pechos y que cuando lo montaba le llegaban al techo. De verdad que era una maldita perra para reírse así de si madre, pero en su defensa, ella es una maldita adicta que hizo de su vida una miseria, así que creía que no estaba tan mal.

**— Eso amor — **¡Agh!, odiaba que le dijera amor **— ya casi… ¡OH INOOOO!**

Se aferro a sus piernas, prefería mil veces así montarlo al revés así no tenía que ver su rostro, hacía demasiadas caras graciosas, creía que era por la edad.

Estaba entretenida frotando sus pechos cuando apareció la figura de su madre entrando a la habitación, sabía que eso ocurriría en algún momento, no esperaba que fuera ahora pero ver su expresión lo valía, solo le sonrió y puso, mas esfuerzo en su labor.

Sai aún no se daba cuenta y Tsunade estaba pasmada, incapaz de moverse, apretó sus paredes y consiguió lo que quería.

**— OH INO… TE AMO TANTO AMOR.**

Se corrió, cerró los ojos y se corrió ella, cunado los abrió vio como Tsunade se le abalanzaba encima pero alcanzo a moverse y esconderse detrás de Sai.

**— ¿QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?**

**— Mamá —** trato de volver a su pose de niñita buena **—** **pensé que habías ido a comprar.**

**— ¡CALLATE! —** La fulmino con la mirada **— tú no eres más que una zorra barata.**

**-— ¿Cómo tu cuando engañaste a mi padre? — **le sonrió aun mas cuando la vio casi echar humo por las orejas.

**— Tsunade creo que es bueno que hablemos a solas — ** como pudo, Sai tapo su cuerpo, Ino ni se preocupo por eso.

**-— ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto? —** bien, ahora estaba llorando, rodó los ojos, no le creía nada

**-— Desde antes que tu lo metieras en la cama de mi padre.**

Si, aun estaba resentida por sus engaños, los padres creen que solo le deben fidelidad a su pareja, pero están muy equivocados, en cuanto forman una familia le deben fidelidad a todos, porque sus acciones afectan a todos.

Sabía que lo que había pasado con sus padres era la causa de su comportamiento pero eso no evade sus propias culpas, así que prefirió quedarse callada.

**— ¡Oh dios mío! — **Llevo sus manos a sus cabellos y comenzó a tirar de ellos **— me han estado engañando desde siempre.**

Ino prefirió abstenerse se esa discusión y se levantó de la cama, por supuesto que no la libro de la mano de Tsunade, quien le dio la vuelta la cara de una cachetada peor aun así no dejo de sonreírle, salió de la habitación y aunque pudo escuchar los gritos de su madre.

Se encerró en su habitación y como estaba desnuda se metió a bañar, llenó la bañera y echó un par de sales aromáticas. Se demoro un buen rato en acicalar cada parte de su cuerpo, quizás si había sido mucho pero ya estaba harta de que Tsunade pensara que tenía la familia prefecta cuando en realidad estaban demasiado jodidos.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en como todo hubiera sido distinto si sus padres hubieran pensado antes de, nada de esto pasaría y ahora todos sería felices. Peor no hay que lamentarse cada uno tiene lo que merece y hay que conformarse con eso. Salió del baño mucho después y se encontró con su madre sentada en su cama.

**— Hija, siéntate por favor — ** la miro y no vio sus inicios se ataques sicóticos que le daban con Inoichi o como el que acababa de darle, así que le hizo caso.

La mejilla aun le punzaba un poco, pero aunque era una perra no le atrevería a reclamarle eso, se lo merecía y lo sabía muy bien.

**— Siento lo que te dije y el golpe —** su mirada se mantuvo en el suelo

**— No fue tu culpa — **era verdad **— ¿Qué paso? — **se atrevió a preguntar.

**— Sai se fue… dice que está enamorado de ti—** la miro y sus ojos rojos le dieron algo de lástima.

**— Eso dice él —** se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia.

Esto era su jodida culpa por darle alas, por lo menos su madre lo había echado y ya no tendría que aguantarlo, aunque extrañaría sus sesiones de sexo salvaje.

**—Me amenazo — **suspiro mirando al frente **— tiene un montón de pruebas sobre mi adicción a las pastillas, dice que si te hago algo malo me denunciara y obtendrá tu custodia… también tiene pruebas sobre el mal padre que puede ser Inoichi**.

**— ¡¿Qué? — **Se levanto de golpe **—** **no estas hablando enserio.**

Jamás dejaría que obtuviera su custodia. Eso era algo enfermo y desquiciado.

**— Puede que no sea así pero no quiero arriesgarme, así que te irás — **la miro con algo de ¿lástima? **— Estas mal hija… no puedes — **cerro los ojos con fuerza **— no puedes acostarte con el esposo de tu madre.**

**— ¡Tu e Inoichi me hicieron así! — **grito ya fuera de si.

Toda la calma que había logrado se fue en cuanto escucho sus palabras. No le gustaba para nada la idea de irse lejos.

**— Hija… estas enferma… entiende que tu comportamiento no es muy normal, crees que está bien hacerle este daño a tu madre.**

Se levanto y trato de acercase a ella pero inmediatamente la repelió.

**— ¡NO ME TOQUES! — **Se alejo mas **— es tu culpa.**

**— Lo sé —** suspiro pesadamente **— pero aun así mañana te irás… créeme que es lo mejor.**

**— ¡No me iré a Konoha!, créeme que me sé esa historia y ya está demasiado repetida.**

**— ¿Qué historia? —** frunció el ceño.

**—La historia de los padres separados —** comenzó a hablar **— cuando la chica hace algo malo la madre no ve mejor idea que mandarla al pueblucho junto a su padre, después conoce a un buen chico que la saca adelante y todos son felices.**

**— Pero Ino…**

**— ¡NO! — **cerro los ojos y trato de controlar su ira.

**— No te irás a Konoha — ** abrió los ojos para verla.

**— ¿A dónde me iré?**

La miro esperando su respuesta, tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho, aun tenía 17 años y quizás su única forma de escapar de allí era con Sai, una opción que por supuesto no iba a aceptar.

No tenían más familia así que dudaba mucho que la enviaran con alguien conocido, no tenía ni idea a donde estaba planeando mandarla la loca cabeza de Tsunade.

**— Hace un par de meses que mande una solicitud para una academia muy importante de Suna, sé que es lejos, pero pensé que así tus posibilidades de conseguir una beca aumentarían — **Inola miro atónita, aun no podía dar crédito a sus palabras **— hace una semana me llego una carta dándome la noticia de que te aceptaron, estaba preparando una cena de celebración para hoy.**

Sonrió con pena y se sintió un poco mal, no era una buena madre pero después de todo tampoco era muy mala.

**— Así que querías deshacerte de mi —** Ino se cruzó de brazos.

**— No hija —** quiso acercarse pero cuando vio sus intenciones de alejarse retrocedió** — yo no estudie y ahora dependo de lo que me den mis ex esposos —** no le paso desapercibido el hecho de que se refería a Sai como su ex.

En eso tenía que darle crédito, porque pensaba igual que ella.

**— ¿Es un internado?**

**— Si.**

Se sentó en la cama y evaluó sus posibilidades.

Las ultimas conversaciones con Sai le habían dado un poco de miedo, se estaba obsesionando mucho con la idea de ellos juntos, hace un mes le insinuó que se había acostado con un compañero del instituto y casi la golpea, alcanzo a detenerse a tiempo y después le dijo que era una broma pero no le creyó mucho, eso sí, le aclaro que si alguien se atrevía a tocarla no dudaría en matarlo y algo en sus palabras le decían que era verdad.

**— Bien —** se levanto **— empacare mis cosas…—** acepto resignada ** — a todo esto… ¿Cómo se llama el internado?**

**— Academia Akasuna's … ahora iré a preparar la cena.**

**— Mamá —** la llamó cuando tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano, se volteo a verla—** gracias… y perdón por todo.**

**— De nada, eres mi hija y te amo… se que podremos superar todo esto.**

Mentira, todo era mucho para superarlo.

Se volvió a sentar en la cama, mañana su vida cambiaría, se iría a un internado y quizás podría comenzar todo de nuevo. A lo mejor su madre tenía razón y si podía superarlo, además quien quita que el cliché se haga realidad y encuentre a un buen chico que la saque de toda esa mierda.

[•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•]

No llevaba muchas maletas porque la ropa no le servía mucho, en Suna hacia demasiado calor, aunque tendría que comprar igual algo de ropa.

¡Oh no! Olvidaba que el hermoso internado al que asistiría tenía su propio uniforme así que el tema de la ropa quedaba rezagado.

¡Gracias nuevamente madre!

Desde el "incidente", que su madre había tenido que dar de baja todos los teléfonos de la casa porque Sai no dejaba de llamar, cualquier calentura que cargara se había esfumado por completo, bueno no tanto.

Miro su habitación y suspiro, no había fotos en las paredes, ni sus cremas en su tocador, ni sus discos dispersos, nada.

Todo estaba listo para irse al día siguiente.

Se miro al espejo y bufo, por lo menos iba a disfrutar su última noche en Kumo, Samui y Karui, habían logrado que las dejaran entrar al club de moda, así que se terminó de arreglar y partió a su última noche de alcohol y sexo en desenfreno.

La noche fue espectacular, Jay un compañero del colegio con quién se había encontrado le dio una despedida de ensueño, dos orgasmos seguidos, algo que definitivamente no olvidaría con tanta facilidad.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar para mañana, ¿o ya era hoy?

.

.

.

¿De verdad pensó que su madre iba a enviarla sola?

¡Kami!

Cuan equivocada estaba.

Después de la conversación en su cuarto pensó que las cosas no estarían tan tensas, pero Tsunade volvió a cambiar y creía que era porque no la había visto tomar sus "pastillas mágicas", andaba mucho más irritable y no podía culparla.

Ambas estaban sentadas esperando que el avión llamara a embarcar, de pronto los efectos de la fiesta que le habían dado sus amigas y la noche con Jay habían resurgido, la sequedad de la garganta por el alcohol hicieron mella en ella, necesitaba con urgencia hidratarse.

**— Madre, voy por un refresco.**

**— Bien —** despego su vista de la revista que estaba leyendo, dio una mirada por el lugar y asintió **— ve.**

Hace unos días que estaba mucho más rara que de costumbre, pero tampoco podía pedirle mucho, la había encontrado cogiendo con su esposo, tenia suerte de que le hablara y se dignara a enviarla a un buen colegio, cualquier otra la hubiera dejado botada a su suerte.

Se encamino a la máquina expendedora mas cercana y se decidió por la opción de bebida Light, quizás había gente que tuviera sexo por allá y no podía comenzar a engordar ahora que su ejercicio iba a considerar considerablemente.

La lata salió y se tuvo que agachar para recogerla, en cuanto se levantó sintió una presencia a su espalda.

**— No hables —** cerro los ojos del miedo que le dio escuchar la voz de Sai **— tu madre no puede verme.**

**— ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**— Se que te envían lejos cariño, pero yo… —** esto no le gustaba nada **— yo te ayudare, solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia y luego podremos estar juntos para siempre.**

**— Sai —** pese a la advertencia de su cerebro, volteo a verlo, su imagen era totalmente deplorable, hasta parecía un vagabundo cualquiera **— es mejor que dejemos esto yo…**

**— ¿Me estas dejando? — ** pese a que no alzo mucho la voz, salto como si lo hubiera hecho

Su mirada era de total odio, no podía decirle que si porque sabía que eso no le convenía, así que mintió.

**— Por supuesto que no —** trato de sonreírle, aunque estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo lo hizo **— pero no forcemos las cosas.**

**— Tu tranquila cariño —** se acerco y la beso en los labios, tenía mucho olor y sabor a alcohol, tanto que su propia resaca no era nada a su lado. La asqueo **— yo te sacare de esto.**

Se alejo y ella quedo quieta esperando hasta no verlo.

Volvió donde su madre, y pese a que le pregunto que le pasaba le dijo que solo no quería irse, pelearon un poco y olvidó el desagradable encuentro con Sai.

.

.

.

No por nada le decían a Suna la ciudad de los vientos, después de un viaje bastante silencioso y tranquilo aterrizaron en el aeropuerto.

Tsunade ya había llamado a un taxi, así que las estaba esperando, su madre tenía vuelo para ese mismo día, por eso comprendió menos su afán de ir con ella, no es que tampoco les faltara el dinero, pero encontró un verdadero gastadero que viniera con ella.

**— ¿Le dijiste a papá que me venía a vivir acá?**

Ino no hablaba con su padre, solo Tsunade lo hacía porque tenía que ponerse de acuerdo con los pagos de mensualidad, y eso le preocupaba, no sabía bien como Tsunade se mantendría porque aunque tenía bastante dinero ahorrado dudaba que pidiera algo de su divorcio con Sai.

**— Si —** su sequedad no la extrañaba.

**— ¿Le dijiste porque?**

**— ¿Preguntas si le conté al hombre que se acostaba con jovencitas mientras estaba casado conmigo que encontré a mi actual esposo con mi hija en mi casa?**

Bien, pregunta tonta Ino.

**— No, le dije el plan original, que esta era una buena plataforma para que consiguieras una beca en alguna Universidad de renombre**

**— Ok**

No tenia caso darle muchas largas

En cuanto se subieron al taxi, Ino procuró poner atención a las calles que de ahora en adelante serían su hogar, tenía entendido que los dejaban salir los fines de semana así que esa sería su oportunidad de recorrer el lugar, no se quedaría en el colegio también esos días.

**— Vamos.**

Ya habían llegado y ella no cuenta se había dado, mientras se bajaba del vehículo apreció el lugar, eso si que se veía costoso, después de todo, creía que la herencia que recibió su madre de sus padres era bastante cuantiosa, debería habérselo preguntado.

**— Mamá espera —** la tomo del brazo y la giro antes de nada **— quiero que me prometas que no abusaras de los somníferos.**

**— ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?**

Se cruzo de brazos como toda una niñita caprichosa.

**— Eres mi madre — ** entrecerró los ojos **— y aunque tú e Inoichi han sido una mierda de padres conmigo aun así los quiero.**

Bien, golpe maestro, eso hizo que se ablandara inmediatamente.

**— Me cuidare —** hablo antes de sonreírle y volver a encaminarse.

Eso era lo mejor que iba a obtener por ahora.

En cuanto entraron al colegio se dio cuenta que la pomposidad de la fachada no era nada comparado con el interior, eso si que era majestuoso, le recordó al colegio Chilton de Gilmore Girls, era demasiado similar, con ese toque de castillo y le pareció que todo lo que había ahí tenía su historia.

Tsunade se encaminó directamente a la dirección así que la siguió como un perrito faldero.

**— Hola — **saludó a una señora mayor **— vengo a hablar con el señor Sasori Akasuna, mi hija — **señalo a Ino **— es alumna nueva.**

**— ¡Claro! — **la señora rebusco un poco entre sus papeles **— Yamanaka Ino — **leyó en un papel **—** **pasen por favor.**

Entraron a la oficina y era simplemente fabulosa, detrás del escritorio se encontraba un hombre mayor pero no tanto, cabello rojizo y ojos marrones.

**— Yamanaka - san — ** extendió la mano y su madre se apresuro a responder.

**— Senju— ** no le sorprendió que volviera a su apellido de soltera.

**— Ino - chan — ** ahora fue el turno de estrecharle la mano a la menor.

Momento.

¿Acaba de acariciar su mano mientras le daba una de "esas miradas"?

¿Acaso era un imán para los hombres mayores y en decadencia?

Se desconectó un poco mientras el director Akasuna le contaba todo sobre el colegio, era bastante exigente y decía que por sus notas era muy buen adquisición aunque por la mirada que le daba supuso un doble significado de sus palabras.

**— Aquí tengo tu uniforme Ino-chan —** se levanto y de un armario saco las prendas.

La verdad es que le gusto, falda negra entallada y con pinzas, blusa blanca y de mangas cortas y una cinta en el cuello, el uniforme se parecía mas al de Gossip Girl. Parece que las series GG y con la palabra girls, la estaban siguiendo ese día.

**— Ahora quiero presentarte a alguien, es mi sobrino y el mejor alumno de segundo año — **o sea su compañero, rodó los ojos, seguramente era un nerd mas.

Habló por el intercomunicador con aquella señora mayor. **— Koharu, has pasar a Naruto por favor.**

Inmediatamente Ino se volteo a la puerta y quedo muda por lo que sus ojos vieron.

Un chico con un peinado que era más que obvio su pelo se resistía a tener, unos lentes gigantes y una sonrisa típica de nerd, de esas que usan para que los demás no vean lo jodidos y estúpidos que son.

**— Naruto —** Sasori llego hasta su lado y lo empujo hacia Ino**. — El es Uzumaki Naruto.**

Ella se levantó y se vio obligada a extenderle la mano. El chico sonrió, seguramente era su mayor contacto con el sexo femenino.

Pobre, quizás aun era virgen.

¡Por kami Ino! Eso es más que obvio. ¿Quién querría acostarse con semejante espécimen? Por supuesto que ella no.

No era feo, pero su actitud mataba cualquier bajo instinto que pudiera llegar a provocarle.

**— Un gusto, veo que seremos compañeros — ** le sonrió para hacerlo sentir bien, su obra buena del día.

**— Si —** murmuro

**— Sasori-san, quiero hablar unas cosas con usted antes de irme.**

Maldita Tsunade, la mataba si habla de más.

**— Bueno, supongo que es la despedida mamá —** se acercó a ella y la abrazo **— cuídate —** murmuro en su oído.

**— Tu también —** se separo de su hija y despejo su rostro **— espero que esto te sirva — **a Ino le encanto la sinceridad que vio en ella **– y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, toma.**

Le tendió una tarjeta de crédito.

**— Nos vemos hija —** volvió a abrazarla y beso su cabeza.

**— Adiós madre.**

**— Naruto, hijo, hazme el favor de mostrarle a Ino las instalaciones y su cuarto.**

**— No puedo entrar al ala de las mujeres tío, 'ttebayo —** movió sus lentes, ¡NERD!, bufó Ino.

¿No podían ponerle de guía a un chico más caliente?

**— Confió en ti sobrino —** obvio, cualquiera confía en el nerd virgen.

Le dio una última mirada a su madre y salió de ahí, iba a tomar sus maletas pero el nerd se le adelantó, por lo menos de mula de carga servía, así que solo se llevó su uniforme a cuestas.

Se demoraron un poco en salir del lado de las oficinas y después de unas vueltas llegaron a las aulas.

**— Estas son las aulas.**

**— Me doy cuenta —** bufo, todo eso era muy aburrido y deprimente.

**— Bien —** la miro y sonrió, ¡Estúpido!** — por acá esta el comedor y más adelante…**

**—** **Mira — **se giro a encararlo **— creo que podré encontrar todo por mí misma, llévame a mi cuarto y todo listo.**

**— Yo solo trato de ser amable, pensé que podríamos ser amigos — **¡Iluso!

**— Mira, no quiero ofenderte pero yo no me relaciono con — **lo miro de arriba abajo **– gente tan intelectual.**

**— Pero tienes un promedio casi perfecto.**

**— Soy una excelente estudiante pero yo si se lo que es un orgasmo y lo siento pero** **—** le dio un poco de pena su rostro **— no ando con gente como tu.**

**— O sea vírgenes, con lentes y que parezcan nerd.**

¿Idea suya o su tono cambio mientras le sonreía?

**— Eso mismo —** entrecerró los ojos, había algo raro en él.

**— Bien —** en un solo movimiento se quito los lentes y desordeno su cabello.

¿COMO MIERDA CAMBIO TANTO CON ALGO TAN SIMPLE?

**— Porque yo tampoco me relaciono con gente así.**

**— ¿Qué significa esto? — **se alejo un poco de él, pero aun así volvió a acercarse a ella.

**— Significa fachada cariño.**

De pronto la tuvo contra la pared y con sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sin sus gafas su mirada era absolutamente distinta, caliente al máximo.

**— Y déjame decirte que no sabes lo que es un orgasmo hasta que te lo doy yo.**

Con uno de sus dedos recorrió su barbilla hasta su cuello, el contacto fue mínimo, pero demasiado intenso.

**—** **Te equivocaste de chica — ** se acercó más para hablar casi sobre sus labios **— yo no soy como todas.**

**— Este es mi territorio, yo mando aquí, hago lo que quiero y tengo en mi cama a quien quiero.**

**— No a mi cariño —** ahora ella llevo sus manos a su cuerpo pero las poso sobre sus pectorales.

**— Todas caen.**

**— Yo no — **lo rebatió **— soy una nena mala — **medio gimió.

**—** **No más que yo— **exhaló todo su cálido aliento en su boca** — Ya lo veremos Ino Yamanaka**

¡Maldito! Hizo que se mojara, nunca lo había hecho con tan poco.

**— Es un juego peligroso Uzumaki.**

**— Uno que voy a ganar por supuesto.**

**— Entonces… —** le dio una larga lamida a su mejilla, lo hizo gemir, punto para ella **— que empiece el juego.**


	2. Un juego peligroso

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones: La trama original de este fic **NO ME PERTENECE ** repito **NO ME PERTENECE ** es propiedad de **Joha, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación.

Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar.

**Capitulo II**

**Un juego peligroso**

Ino tomo sus maletas haciendo un par de malabares y como pudo paso por el lado de Naruto, la bolsa con el uniforme estaba a un punto de caérsele, pero por suerte pudo salir airada de la situación, su falda se le levanto provocando que un jadeo brotara del chico, ningún playboy iba a venir a ponerla en jaque, no por nada tenía una larga lista de hombres que han pasado por su cama, había aprendido a lidiar perfectamente, así que esto solo era una prueba mas.

Llevaba ya dos vueltas pero solo veía salas de clases, bufó y comenzó a desesperarse, le dolían los brazos por el peso y tenía miedo de que el estúpido de Naruto apareciera y pudiera burlarse de ella, estaba pensando en que hacer, podía pedir ayuda a alguien pero no había ni un alma por los pasillos del colegio así que tuvo mucha suerte cuando vio el baño de chicas y su oportunidad de salir de ese laberinto.

Entró y miro por todos partes pero no había nadie, el baño le recordó a un hotel de lujo al que le había llevado Sai un mes atrás. Se agacho y busco si había un par de pies, tuvo suerte porque uno de los cubículos estaba ocupado. Dejo sus maletas en el suelo y espero hasta que la persona saliera.

No pasó mucho para que una chica menuda y de cabello negro saliera.

**— Hola —** la saludo.

**— Hola —** la otra chica bajo la cabeza con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Ino entrecerró los ojos ¿Otra fachada?

Lo dudaba, el pelo, la piel y la vestimenta de la chica le demostraban que era su look diario, pobre, esos pantalones eran por lo menos una tres tallas mas grandes de la que les correspondían.

**— Soy nueva —** Ino hizo una leve reverencia. **— Necesito ayuda para encontrar mi cuarto y quería saber si me puedes ayudar.**

**— ¿Tu eres Yamanaka Ino? —** la emoción de su vos duró solo una milésima de segundo porque inmediatamente volvió a ponerse colorada.

**— Si —** quiso ser cautelosa porque la estaba asustando.

¿Qué no había gente normal en ese colegio?

¡Lindo nido de locos al cual me mandaste Tsunade!

**— Somos compañeras —** comenzó a jugar con sus manos **— mi nombre es Hyūga Hinata.**

**— Mucho gusto Hina ¿Te pudo decir así?**

**— Claro —** sonrió y se dio cuenta de que era bonita, quizás podría ayudarla tenía potencial.

De hecho, ella sería su meta para este año, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer se dedicaría de hacer de Hyūga Hinata alguien mejor vestida. En realidad tenía que jugar con Uzumaki Naruto así que lo de Hinata seria su trabajo de medio tiempo.

**— ¿Nos vamos? **

Hinata asintió y se ofreció para ayudarla con su equipaje, ya con eso se gano varios puntos con Ino, salieron por el mismo pasillo con Naruto pero en vez de seguir por la derecha como lo hizo en un principio giraron a la izquierda topándose con una gran escalera por la cual subieron, Hinata le explicó que a la derecha estaba el ala de los hombres y a la izquierda la de las mujeres, y ahí si que había gente.

Ino subió el mentón y caminó con garbo luciendo sus exquisitos zapatos Jimmy Choo, se ganó varias miradas de envidia y otras sonrisas que no la convencieron, no eran mas que ratas de biblioteca o plásticas sin chiste. Caminó junto a Hinata hasta llegar a su cuarto, en cuanto entró se dio cuenta del mal gusto de su compañera de por la decoración de la estancia, era un asco de cuarto, así que ya tenía una nueva tarea.

**— Esa es tu cama** — Hinata apuntó una cama de una plaza, con una colcha verde fluor **— ¿Pasa algo?**

— **Yo no voy a dormir ahí —** Ino negó rápidamente mirando con asco a la cama.

**— Yo…lo siento —** Hinata se sentó en su cama y volvió a agachar la cabeza, parecía estar sollozando por el movimiento de sus hombros.

**— No, yo lo siento —** Ino se sentó a su lado **—pero es que no puedo dormir en un lugar en donde no se quien yo lo había hecho.**

**— Es todo nuevo — **se apresuro a aclarar la pelinegra **— yo misma me ocupe de eso.**

**— ¿En serio?**

Ni siquiera sus amigos de años habían tenido esos gestos con ella, le sonrió con agrado.

**— Muchas gracias Hina.**

**— De nada.**

Ino tomo sus cosas y se resigno a ordenarlas, abrió el closet y se fijo que solo una muy pequeña parte de él estaba ocupada, disimuladamente echo una ojeada a la ropa de Hinata y noto que sus modelos eran viejos y muy pasados de moda.

Se sintió mal, seguramente no tenía dinero para compararse ropa, y ella la estaba criticando, si que era una perra, no cambiaría por completo pero trataría de no serlo con la gente que no lo merecía.

**— ¿Te molesta que use el closet? —** preguntó Ino.

**— Para nada…yo solo uso una parte.**

— **Creo que te mereces un regalo por tomarte tantas molestias conmigo** — ¿Ves Ino?, si puedes ser agradable cuando lo deseas.

**— No es necesario Ino-san, yo…**

**— Solo dime Ino.**

— **Ino **— le sonrió mas confiada —** de verdad que no quiero que me regales nada.**

**— Te aseguro que pronto encontraré algo para darte.**

**— Me conformo con que no te burles de mí en mi cara.**

Eso si que no se lo esperaba, por la cara que puso, le sucedía a menudo.

**— Te aseguro que nadie se burlara de ti mientras estés conmigo.**

Y ahí salió si vena mas perra, nadie se metería con sus amigos, y Hinata tenía potencial de serlo, el que se haya tomado la molestia de arreglar la cama, ya era mucho para ella.

**— Eres muy buena persona Ino.**

No, no lo era, pero eso era algo de lo que se daría cuenta con el tiempo, no era necesario que la odiara tan pronto.

**— Gracias…y cuéntame algo del colegio, algo que tenga que saber — **cambió de tema.

**— Yo no tengo muchos amigos —** eso era algo no muy difícil de imaginar **— en general todos son buenas personas, Sasori-sama ha sido muy amable conmigo** — suspiro y bajo la cabeza — **pero creo que lo único que puedo decirte es de que tengas cuidado con Na…**

**— ¡Naru!**

El tono de aquella voz sonó tan agudo que opacó cualquier cosa que iba a decir Hinata. Luego se escuchó un gran alboroto fuera de la habitación, así que con Hinata se miraron y fueron a ver que provocaba tal revuelo.

Naruto…Naru

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió?

El playboy encubierto estaba sin su look de nerd y rodeado por tres chicas que a leguas se notaba que eran operadas, bien que era perra, pero sus niñas eran naturales.

**— Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí.**

Todo el bullicio se calmó y todas dirigieron su vista hacia Ino, si antes de algunas de ellas no había recibido una buena mirada, ahora eran de puro odio, rodó los ojos, ¡patéticas! Como si a esas alturas esa miradas podrían provocar algo en ella.

**— La nueva —** bufó una pelirroja **— niñita** — miró a Ino — **es mejor que quites los ojos de mi hombre.**

**— No soy tu hombre Tayuya** — Naruto hizo una mueca, Ino reprimió una sonrisa al verlo poco a gusto.

**— Tranquila zorra pelirroja, yo aspiro a estándares mas altos** — Ino se miró las uñas y luego elevo la vista par ver como Tayuya estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

**— ¿Cómo me llamaste?** — Ino se llevó una mano al oído para calmar el zumbido luego del chillido de Tayuya.

**— Te llame zorra pelirroja, y de hecho te llamaré así desde ahora** — se cruzo de brazos y se inclinó levemente — **¿Algún problema?**

Cualquier palabra se quedó atorada en la garganta de la pelirroja, luego de la mirada que le mando la rubia.

**— ¿Las otras cosas…digo zorras no hablan? **

**— Te estas pasando nueva **— habló una pelinegra —** y soy Kin, no cosa**.

Ino rodó los ojos, miró a la otra pidiéndole el nombre.

**— Yo soy Sasame —** dijo una pelinaranja, si, el chillar era cosa del grupo.

**— Chicas, chicas** — por fin habló Naruto — ¿**Por qué no me dejan hablar un momento a solas con Inosita?**

— **Momento chiquito, nada de Inosita, mucha confianza para alguien que no es mi amigo y ni siquiera estuvo entre mis piernas. Así que dejémoslo en Ino…¡Naru! —**

Chilló imitando al trío.

**— Váyanse —** una mirada bastó para que las chicas obedecieran la orden del rubio.

Se acercó un poco hacia Ino, tratando de intimidarla, pero Ino no se dejaba amedrentar tan fácilmente.

**— Pensé que esta ala no permitía el paso a los hombres.**

**— ¿Se te olvida que mi tío es el director y dueño del colegio?**

Eso no le convenía, Naruto tenía una libertad que ella no, y eso era algo que tendría que arreglar, inmediatamente recordó como Sasori había acariciado su mano así que quizás una buena sesión de sexo oral le daría un poco más de libertad.

— **No te va a servir de mucho chupársela… muchas lo han hecho y quedan donde siempre. —** Ino le sonrió con ganas, como amaba que se conectarán hasta ese punto, así no tendría que esforzarse en fingir.

**— ¿Y muchas tienen esto?**

Sacó la lengua y con ayuda de sus dientes dejo a la vista su piercing violeta, pasó la lengua por sus labios y los escondió. Gran punto para ella al verlo tragar en seco, miró hacia sus pantalones y vio con satisfacción su semi - erección, supuso que como buen experto tenía un poco mas de control sobre sus hormonas.

**— Ok, eso es algo que quiero sentir.**

**— Lastima** —Ino se encogió de hombros — **pero no se la chupo a cualquiera.**

**— ¡Pero se la vas a mamar a Sasori!**

Se notaba bastante irritado, eso era otro punto para ella, tal parecía que ese juego iba a ser mas fácil de lo que pensaba, le dio un poco de pena pensaba que Naruto era un rival con mas armas.

**— ¿Y?, es mi lengua —** la sacó sensualmente un poco **— y se la paso a quien se me de la gana.**

**— ¡Oh, nenita!** — se acercó mas a ella **— no se con quien estas acostumbrada a jugar pero conmigo te vas a sorprender.**

**— Cariño —** Ino tomo su rostro por la cercanía —**tengo que chupársela a tu tío antes de que comience las clases así que te agradecería que no molestes.**

**— Por supuesto —** una sonrisa bastante confusa cruzó por su rostro, pero lo conocía tan poco que lo dejo pasar **— pero te aconsejo que no descubras tu verdadero rostro tan pronto.**

**— ¿Un consejo amable? **

**— No quiero correr con suerte** — se encogió de hombros a la vez que la dejaba sentir su erección **— me gustan las peleas justas.**

**— Aún no entiendo este juego** — resopló sobre sus labios.

**— Fácil —** tomó sus caderas — **gana quien se acueste con más personas y tenga el mejor promedio.**

**— O sea que el puto más perfecto.**

**— O puta.**

**—Te aviso que tengo un demasiado buen historial que me acompaña.**

**— No mejor que el mío cariño.**

**— ¿Y el premio?** — era muy buena idea y ya había premio al ganar pero era mejor ponerle una pizca mas de picante al asunto.

**— En el momento lo veremos —** se encogió de hombros – **sexo no puede ser porque sé muy bien que muy pronto estaremos follando como conejos por el lugar.**

No tenía cara para negarlo, aunque Naruto no le movía ni un pelo, cuando se ponía en posición de palyboy la excitaba de sobremanera y no se iba a quedar con las ganas de probarlo, eso era más que seguro. Lo miro a los ojos y pensó en besarlo pero no quería dejarlo probar tan rápido de algo que sabía que después los llevaría al más puro y salvaje sexo. Con Naruto un beso iba a terminar con él entre sus piernas dándole duro y eso quedaba para más adelante.

**— Hay otra cosa que deberías saber, hay muchas zorras dispuestas a bajar la calentura de los chicos de acá y hay más chicos aun que piensan en los coños como los enviados del diablo.**

**— Hace dos meses me acosté con el párroco de mi iglesia — **en realidad era la iglesia a la que iba Tsunade.

Un muy mal día a su adorada madre se le ocurrió que sería bonito mostrar a la familia feliz ante sus vecinos así que los hizo asistir a misa pero solo consiguió que Ino se quedara a confesar al sexy párroco todas sus aventuras sexuales para que después lo montara como loca en la sacristía, definitivamente una de sus mejores jugadas.

**— Así me gusta **— tomo su mentón y ahora él paso su lengua por la mejilla de Ino — **tan perra y mala como yo.**

**— Espero que des la altura.**

**— ¿Qué crees tú?**

Tomo su mano y la guió a su miembro. Estaba duro, era larga y muy gruesa, la boca se le hizo agua pidiéndole que enredara su piercing en ella, pero…un momento.

¿CUANDO MIERDA SE BAJO LOS PANTALONES?

—** ¿Lo sientes cariño? — **Su tibio aliento golpeo en la parte trasera de su cuello **— ¿Sientes como me tienes de duro y húmedo por ti?**

**— Lo siento** — medio gimió — **pero…**

De un solo golpe lo separo de ella para darle un apretón a su erección, debería haberle dado una buena apretada pero le dio pena así que lo hizo más suave, solo lo justo para que le doliera.

**—… No acostumbro a comerme pollas tan chicas** — bajo la vista y le dio una mirada despectiva — **lo siento, quizás tenga que buscar a otro para disfrute de esto** — sacó la lengua y le mostró su piercing.

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol logro darle una palmadita en el hombro y entrar a su cuarto que estaba a su espalda, si ella no estaba muy bien, dudaba demasiado que él lo estuviera.

Eso había sido demasiado difícil y la blasfemia más grande de la vida, su miembro era perfecto y ella la había menospreciado.

Ya había ganado mucho y por lógica pensaba que pronto le tocaría perder, después de todo era una cosa más bien matemática ¿no?

* * *

Hola, un nuevo capi, espero les haya gustado.


	3. Almas perdidas

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones: La trama original de este fic **NO ME PERTENECE ** repito **NO ME PERTENECE ** es propiedad de **Joha, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación.

Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**Almas perdidas**

* * *

Ino entro al cuarto y le produjo una extraña sensación, la mirada que le dio Hinata, era una mezcla entre pena y asco, supuso que tenía que ver con Naruto.

No quería estar mal con Hinata, si fuera otra la había ignorado y dicho que se metiera en sus asuntos, pero ella se había preocupado por tenerle una decente cama donde dormir, así que por lo menos se merecía una explicación de su parte.

— No es lo que parece — Ino se sentó sobre su cama fijándose que estaba llena de apuntes.

— Yo… — levanto la vista y vio que usaba unos enormes anteojos, demasiados grandes para su pequeño rostro — no sé de qué…

—No soy como ellos — la rubia apuntó a la puerta. Mentira, quizás era hasta peor que ellos — lo que quiero decir, es que no soy tan mala, solo… yo…

— Lo sé — le dio una extraña sonrisa — has estado más de cinco minutos conmigo y no me has hecho sentir como basura — suspiro, a Ino dio algo de pena verla así — es mucho para mi.

— No soy una blanca paloma… he hecho muchas cosas malas… y lo más probable es que las siga haciendo, pero nunca le haría algo a una potencial amiga.

— ¿Somos amigas? — Ino sonrió ante su evidente entusiasmo, por su rápido sonrojo se dio cuenta que no era algo de costumbre en ella.

— Espero que lo seamos.

Nunca había tenido amigas, las chicas la rodeaban por distintas razones, para que no se tirara a sus novios, porque querían tirarse a alguien o porque eran lesbianas, pero jama había podido contar con alguien que le pusiera el hombro cuando llegaba a su casa y Tsunade estaba drogada o cunado llamaba a Inoichi y ni siquiera reconocía su voz, lo peor de todo era que quien mas sabía de ella era Sai, tal vez por sus consejos y su apoyo fue que accedió a seguir con esa enferma relación, pero ahora todo estaba arruinado y esperaba no verlo nunca más.

— Ellos son peligrosos — Hinata se saco sus lentes y los puso sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Quiénes? — A penas las palabras salieron de su boca noto la estupidez de su pregunta — ya me di cuenta — conteste para si misma.

— Solo… ten cuidado… Naruto es el sobrino del director y lo tiene totalmente engañado, él piensa que su sobrino es una blanca paloma y nadie se atreve a desenmascararlo… todas andan detrás de él y todos quieren ser sus amigos.

— ¿A ti te gusta?

— ¡No! — Hizo una mueca de asco — el año pasado arrojo todos mis libros por el inodoro, sabía que no tenía dinero para comprar mas y por mas que le rogué de todas formas lo hizo.

Ahora que analizaba sus palabras Ino vio que era el momento ideal para preguntarle disimuladamente sobre su situación económica, aunque tenía que hacerlo con mucha sutileza porque no era un tema para preguntarle a alguien a quien recién estaba conociendo.

— Una pregunta Hina — ella inmediatamente puso toda su atención en ella — ¿Cómo puedes estudiar aquí si acabas de decir que no tenias dinero… y…?

— Soy becada.

— No tenía idea de que habían becados… es bueno saberlo… ¿Y porque estabas becada?

— Por el club de informática — bajo sus lentes y los volvió a acomodar en sus ojos — lamentablemente debo mantener un promedio y tengo que estudiar mucho para eso.

— ¿No eres muy buena estudiante?

— Soy muy buena en matemáticas, pero literatura y biología no se me dan demasiado bien y necesito un promedio alto para seguir con mi beca.

— Bueno —Ino sonrió con socarronería — yo podría ayudarte.

— ¿Eres buena estudiante? — cuestiono incrédula la pelinegra.

Ok, eso debería haberla ofendido pero no lo hizo, ni Ino misma pensaría que una chica como ella tuviera un promedio perfecto.

— La mejor, y si necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmela.

— Creo que te toparas con Naruto en algo más.

— Si, eso creo, pero no por él ni por nadie bajare mi promedio perfecto de 10.

— ¿¡10 en todo!?

— En todo.

Ino le sonrió y se levantó para seguir ordenando sus cosas. No había traído mucha ropa pero lo que tenía era suficiente para llenar el closet, aunque nada asemejaba con la cantidad de cremas y maquillaje que tenía, el espacio del cuarto era algo pequeño para dos personas pero se terminaría acostumbrando.

Cuando tuvo todo en su lugar, lo único que quedaba sobre la cama era su uniforme, lo sacó e hizo una mueca de disgusto, la falda era demasiado larga y la blusa muy suelta, nada que ella usaría y menos sin tener que ocultarse de su madre.

En Kumo tenía que mantener ropa en su auto para salir con una tenida y cambiarse después, ya que para Tsunade las faldas cotas y las blusas entalladas son mandadas por el diablo, aunque si debía agradecerle a ella que haya encontrado su vocación, como nunca se compraba ropa de su talla, sino mucho más grande, aprendió desde pequeña a amoldar la ropa a su medida y ahora era toda una as de la costura, aunque claro que después con el dinero de mas que le enviaba su padre y con el que le daba Sai, podía mantener su segundo armario, pero ahora, sus habilidades de costura le servirían mucho. Lamentablemente no tenía ni hilo ni aguja.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Eh?

— Es que te quedaste como ida y te pregunte si te pasaba algo.

— Si, es que este uniforme no va conmigo y no tengo los implementos para arreglarlo — tomo el uniforme y lo dejo caer en la cama.

— Espera — se levanto y comenzó a rebuscar en su cajón hasta que tendió delante de Ino una cajita con unos extraños dibujos y algo oxidada — puede que esto te sirva, mi madre me la mando por si necesitaba arreglar algo de mi ropa — se sonrojo — lamentablemente me manejo con una computadora pero no con una aguja.

— Creo que también podría ayudarte con eso.

Quizás esa era su forma de ayudarla, con lo poco que la conocía dudaba que la dejara comprarle ropa de nueva, así que podría ayudarla a arreglar la que ya tenía.

Tomó la cajita y la abrió con mucho cuidado, le daba miedo que se fuera a romper, adentro había una gran variedad de hilos y agujas, sin perder tiempo se puso a arreglar su uniforme, ya era tarde y tenía clases al día siguiente, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para dejarlo usable.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo cosiendo, pero solo escuchaba en el cuarto la suave música de fondo y el tecleo en la computadora de Hinata, además de los cortes que a veces hacía con la tijera.

— Es hora de cenar — anunció Hinata.

—Lo siento, pero debo terminar esto — Ino señalo la blusa del uniforme.

— Si quieres te puedo traer algo — se ofreció Hinata.

— ¿De verdad lo harías? — Hinata asintió — gracias — se estiro y alcanzó su cartera de donde sacó un par de billetes — con un sándwich está bien.

— Yo… — miro los billetes algo extrañada.

— Tenlo — lo batió en su rostro— y cómprate algo para ti también, no acepto un no por respuesta… tómalo como una novatada por ser nueva.

— Bien — lo tomo algo reticente — voy a comprar y vengo para que comamos acá.

(-)

La mañana del día siguiente llegó en un parpadeó, Ino estaba alistándose cuando vio a Hinata entrar al cuarto, la escaneó por completo y se dio cuenta que en verdad necesitaba un poco de su ayuda, no para cambiarla, pero las mangas del chaleco que llevaba le quedaban muy largas y juraría que la incomodaban.

Cuando estuvieron listas ambas, se encaminaron al comedor, sonrió orgullosa ante las miradas de odio y admiración por parte del plantel femenino.

— Veo que sigue acá zorrita — Ino detuvo su paso para voltearse y ver quien acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida.

— Será mejor que te alejes de Naru — hablo estaba vez Kin.

— ¿Quién me llamo zorrita? — pregunto con una voz extremadamente dulce.

— Ino, mejor nos vamos… — Hinata tomo su codo y quiso empujarla un poco.

—Rata… ¿sigues viva?... ¿no te han comido tus amigos robots?

— Estúpida — bufo Ino mientras Hinata bajaba la mirada — creo que necesitas que alguien te enseñe una lección.

Se acercó con mucho sigilo al trío y mantuvo sus manos en sus caderas.

— ¿Qué está pasando acá?

Todas se voltearon para ver al director que miraba la situación sin mucha gracia.

— Sasori-sama — Ino cambió su rostro a uno de inocencia — que bueno que llega…

— ¿Qué estaba pasando acá señorita Yamanaka?

— No se — se encogió de hombros y siguió con su mirada lastimera — solo le estaba preguntado a mis compañeras donde estaba el comedor y ellas comenzaron a decir que me alejara de Naruto… ¿Es su sobrino no?

Sabía que esto mas que un problema con el director, les generaría problemas con Naruto, ya en cuento viera que su tío sospechaba que estaba involucrado con aquellas chicas las haría pagar, por lo menos eso haría ella.

— Señoritas – miro a las "trillizas" — espero que mantengan una compostura digna de la Academia Akasuna's ya que la señorita Yamanaka no creo que este acostumbrada a las mismas cosas que ustedes.

Las tres sin poder hacer nada que bufar, se giraron y siguieron su camino, claro no sin antes Ino esbozarles una de sus "dulces sonrisas"

—Muchas gracias Sasori – sama — Ino se aproximo al directo y se mordió el labio de la forma mas sensual que pudo.

— No hay de que señorita Yamanaka — le hizo una pequeña reverenda — déjeme agregar que el uniforme la sienta muy bien.

— Muchas gracias.

Le sonrió tímidamente y él se fue por donde había venido.

— No me mires así — Ino le sonrió a Hinata — no hay que dejarse pisotear.

— Pero…

— Ya aprenderás a defenderte sola.

La rubia la tomo del brazo y se encaminaron de vuelta al comedor pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando otra voz llegó hasta sus oídos-

— Cada vez me convences más de ser mi justa competidora.

Solo sonrió ante la voz de Naruto, lo miró de pie y apoyado en una pared, pero no le respondió nada y menos aminore su paso. En unos minutos atravesaron la puerta del comedor y volvió a sentir todas las miradas sobre ella.

— Yamanaka – san ¿Podía contarnos algo de usted? — era su tercer día da clases y ya estaba odiando con toda su alma esa academia.

— ¿Algo como que? — Ino se levante lentamente y observo desafiante a la maestra.

¿Es que nadie le dijo que los cuellos altos, las faldas hasta el suelo y los pelos tomados la hacían lucir como una frígida perra?

Ya estaba harta, ese lugar era mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado, la hipocresía estaba en cada esquina, nadie decía una mala palabra, todos llegaban con la tarea hecha, nadie interrumpía al profesor…

¡MIERDA!

Nadie hacia ni una maldita cosa fuera de lugar.

— No se.

La maestra le sonrió y a Ino le dieron ganas de golpear a alguien.

Aunque matemáticas era su materia favorita y era la que estaba esperando los tres días que llevaba de clases, jamás espero tener semejante espécimen de profesora.

Giro el rostro y se encontró con Naruto mirándola detrás de sus horrorosas gafas… ¿Cómo demonios podía estar tan ciegos los profesores?

Se veía a leguas que era un maldito, en los ojos, en la sonrisa, en todo su cuerpo se notaba que acababa de follar detrás de unos cajones vacíos, y si, puede que ella lo sepa porque justo iba pasando por ahí y tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de verlo dándole por atrás a Sasame, pero aún si no lo hubiera visto lo sabía, el maldito olía a sexo y nadie se daba cuenta.

— ¿Cuéntanos porque viniste a estudiar acá? — La maestra le sonrió sentándose en su escritorio, ni aunque se acostará sobre él, se le vería algo de piel… ¿De verdad vendían faldas así? Ino sonrió ante sus pensamientos?

¿Ella quería que les contara porque estaba ahí?

— Bueno — se sentó al borde de la mesa dándole a algunos de los chicos una buena vista de sus piernas — yo no quería venir para acá — noto que la profesora miro sus piernas y frunció el ceño con asco — pero mi madre me encontró follando con su marido en su cama y …— suspiró pesadamente , aun así sintió mas de un jadeo — bueno…parece que no le gusto mucho así que —alzó los brazos para dejarlos caer con dramatismo — creo que espera que me reforme aquí.

— Yamanaka – san — la maestra se levantó y tenía sus manos apretadas en puños — le voy a rogar que…

— An... ko – sensei — Naruto se levantó tartamudeando y arreglando sus lentes — creo que mi compañera solo esta bromeando — le mandó a Ino una gélida pero disimulada mirada — ella es bromista, ttebayo.

Rió logrando que Ino abriera la boca sorprendida, hasta risa de nerd, tenía, si que le tenía que dar muchos puntos por su actuación.

— Además — volvió a acomodar sus lentes — usted vio sus notas…se va a leguas que ella es una chica decente… ¿sino como consiguió esas notas?

— Mamándoselas a los profesores — Ino se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír, no era verdad pero ya tenía rabia.

Ino suspiró, aquello ya no era divertido, nadie tenía la suficiente valentía de enfrentar a su verdadero "yo", apostaba sus pechos a que la mayoría allí, tenía sexo a diario, pero preferían verse como los virginales aburridos antes de mostrar su verdadero ser.

— ¡Yamanaka! — chilló la profesora.

— ¿Qué? — Ino se levantó molesta — ¿Usted nunca lo a hecho?

— Vaya a la oficina del director inmediatamente.

¡Maldita!, hasta para castigarla mantuvo su postura correcta y no levanto la voz. Giro a mirar a sus compañeros y todos estaban con las cabezas gachas mirando sus cuadernos.

¡MALDITO COLEGIO!

No espero mas y recogió sus cosas para salir.

Si creían que iba a ver a Sasori estaban muy equivocados, se sentía sola y frustrada y cuando se sentía así generalmente lloraba o golpeaba a alguien y como no tenía a nadie a su lado tendría que ir a algún rincón para descargar su frustración.

Prácticamente corrió por los pasillo hasta llegar a la parte trasera del colegio donde había un pequeño taller mecánico y supuso que a esa hora, así que se sentí sobre sucio cajón, no le importo manchar su nueva falda, era el uniforme y si no tenía con que asistir, capaz y me podía quedar acostada al día siguiente.

Apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y afirmo su cabeza.

_¿Por qué mis padres tenían que estar tan jodidos?_

_¿Por qué yo tenía que estar tan jodida?_

_¿Por qué el mundo estaba tan jodido?_

Siempre supuso que todos sus problemas venían por consecuencia de las malas decisiones de sus padres, pero solo estaba encerrada en su burbuja y ahora se daba cuenta de que no eran solo ellos, era todo, el mundo en general estaba mal, nadie dice lo que siente, nadie hace lo que quiere, todos tiene dos caras pero…ella no era nadie para juzgar, ella misma había sido asó la mayor parte de su vida, siempre le mostró una Ino distinta a su madre y ahora que se le había caído esa máscara y se dio cuenta de que era mejor ser como uno era en realidad, ahí no podía serlo.

— ¡Malditos todos! — gritó al aire deseando que alguien la escuchará.

— Difícil primer día ¿Eh? — Ino volteó como un resorte y vio a la chica mas desarreglada que haya conocido — eres Yamanaka Ino.

— Los soy — apenas y pudo ver su rostro porque estaba lleno de grasa.

— Ten Ten — la chica estiró su mano, estaba aun peor que su rostro y no le apeteció tomársela — tranquila — la retiro enseguida — veo que ya te diste cuenta que todos en este colegio están muy jodidos y son unos malditos hipócritas.

— ¿Eres estudiante? — pregunto Ino.

— Si, pero no voy mucho a clases — se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por qué a nadie le parece que no me aguante su hipocresía.

— Te entiendo… ¿Todos son así aquí?

— La mayoría — se encogió de hombros — aquí no puedes ser distinta… a mi — suspiro — no me soportan porque declare abiertamente que soy bisexual y pareciera que ahora todos me tienen asco… además — miro con una sonrisa el pequeño taller — no ven que sea de señoritas arreglar coches — volvió a encogerse de hombres — quiero ser mecánica y me gustan las mujeres y los hombres… yo no le veo nada malo en eso… ¿Tu?

Aunque su mirada no fue para nada fría sintió algo de nostalgia por ella.

—Yo lo veo como algo genial, tú por lo menos sabes quién eres y quien quieres ser… eso merece mucho merito… la mayoría de aquí — apuntó con el mentón hacia el edificio — no sabe ni donde están parados.

— Parece que nos llevaremos bien.

Ino pensó que por verse como verse alguien mas dura también lo sería, pero la verdad es que era alguien demasiado dulce, otra Hinata mas y ella no pasaba de ser una "perra".

— Soy una perra — le aclaró — amo el sexo y amo hacer sufrir a los que no me caen bien — mantuvo su rostro serio — así que…

— Eres sincera, prefiero ser amiga de una chica que asume que es una perra antes que serlo de Kin que su padre pastor sigue pensando que es virgen.

— Mi mama me encontró follando con su esposo así que sabe que no lo soy— dijo para aligerar el ambiente.

— Me gustas Ino — la apunto con el dedo.

— Nunca me he acostado con una mujer — Ino pensó en todas las borracheras estaba casi segura que no había pasado de un par d besos con algunas amigas — así que si quieres probar.

— Oh cariño — Ten Ten le golpeó juguetonamente con su hombreo — lo siento pero no eres mi tipo…me gustan mas menuditas como Hinata— se sonrojo ante lo último.

— ¡Es mi compañera de cuarto ya amiga!— chilló con alegría — pero creo que le gustan los hombres.

Recordó que el día anterior en el almuerzo la había vito mirando a un chico castaño que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Kina, cunado le pregunto por él, se puso tan colorada que le quedo claro que le encantaba y ya se había prometido a si misma ayudarla con él.

— Tranquila — se levantó — ya encontraré el amor de mi vida.

— Quizás podamos juntarnos las tres a tomar algo algún día.

Sabía que había sonado algo desesperada pero no podía dejar escapar a las únicas chicas cuerdas de ese colegio.

— Me parece, se donde esta el cuarto de Hinata, así que yo las pasaré a buscar como a las 7 para que comamos juntas.

— Excelente, ahora — Ino miró el reloj y a pesar de que no quería tenía que ver a Sasori — me voy porque tengo que ir a dar algunas explicaciones al director.

— Anda no mas.

Ino se volteó saludándola con la mano y se apresuro a llegar a la oficina del director, como estaba lejos se demoro un poco, cuando ya se encontraba doblando la ultima esquinas sintió que la tomaban del codo y la arrastraban a un pequeño cuarto, hubiera gritado de no haber visto el rubio cabello de Naruto.

— ¿Qué quieres? — se cruzó de brazos, sintió como su cuerpo se pegaba al de ella por lo reducido del espacio.

— No puedes hablar así — se separo lo mas que pudo de ella — aquí las cosas no funcionan así.

— ¿Y como funcionas? — como estaba oscuro le costo un poco enfocar la vista para verlo bien.

— Funcionan así — saco de su bolsillo las gafas y se las mostro.

— Yo no soy así — Ino habló entre dientes — yo soy como me ves y lo siento si no encajo, por mi me pueden expulsar ahora mismo.

— Ino, mira, me caes bien…Somos muy parecidos — sonrió coqueto ante lo último — y te estoy diciendo esto como amigos…si quieres sobrevivir en este lugar vas a tener que aprender a controlar tus verdades.

— Lo siento, de verdad agradezco que me lo digas así — suspiro — pero Naruto, yo ya fui así y termina aquí — apuntó al piso — me di cuenta que ser quien soy no solo lleva a mas problemas, se que las cosas funcionan bien para ti escondiéndote detrás de tus lentes, pero como yo te vi cogiendo con Kin hoy cualquiera te pudo haber visto y habrías pasado por lo mismo que yo pase hace un par de meses, en cambio si me encuentran cogiendo con cualquiera sabrán que esa soy yo…no habrá sorpresas.

— Yo… lo siento — había un dejo de nostalgia y algo de rabia en su mirada — te entiendo pero si hago todo esto es por algo… créeme que el esconderme detrás de estos feos lentes tiene un objetivo mayor que el cogerme a frígidas perras en los pasillos.

— Sabes — Ino le sonrió — creo que ambos somos almas perdidas…

— Noto en tus ojos que te han pasado muchas cosas, por eso es que quise hablar contigo, se que tus problemas van mas allá que el follarte al esposo de tu madre.

— Mis padres cagaron mi vida — habló con rabia.

— Mi familia también me cago la vida… por eso soy así — volvió a levantar los lentes-

— Almas perdidas.

— Almas perdidas que podrían ser amigos—sugirió

— ¿Amigos que follan cuando quieren? — se comenzó a acercar lentamente a él.


	4. ¿Amigos?

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones: La trama original de este fic **NO ME PERTENECE ** repito **NO ME PERTENECE ** es propiedad de **Joha, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación.

Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar.

**Capitulo IV**

**Amigos **

**— Amigos que podrían follar muy rico cuando ambos lo quieran.**

Ino estaba a un centímetro del cuerpo de Naruto, así que él solo tuvo que estirar sus manos, para tener su cuerpo entre ellas., a penas sintió su tacto un gemido salió desde el fondo del pecho de Ino, sabía que ella misma estaba caliente y excitada pero las cosquillas que le trasmitió él con un solo toque era algo que nunca le había pasado en sus tres años de amante del sexo.

**— Mmm —** Naruto la apretó aun más cerca de su cuerpo y puso su boca a la altura de su oído derecho **— se siente jodidamente bien tenerte así de cerca… me imagino cómo será tenerte desnuda entre mis brazos**

**— Cariño —** Ino acaricio su rostro e inmediatamente él cerró los ojos **— no me gustaría que mi desnudo trasero tocara alguna de estas sucias superficies.**

Echó una rápida mirada al pequeño, más bien diminuto lugar, estaba completamente sucio y no le apeteció mucho que ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedara a merced de quien sabe que bichos había ahí.

**— Pero…**

**— No me desnudare pero…** **— **levantó un dedo para detenerlo y le sonrío con toda la lujuria que estaba sintiendo

No dijo nada mas, actuó, comenzó a besar su cuello que sabia a una perfecta mezcla entre restos de su perfume con olor a madera y su sudor varonil, era el sabor que debía tener un hombre que de verdad se hace llamar así.

Se hubiera quedado a vivir de su sabor pero ella también quería más así como él, por lo menos eso supuso cuando Naruto tomo sus caderas y las apego a las suyas para que notara que su grado de excitación lo estaba llevando a apretar aun más su pantalón.

Ino elevo sus manos y a tientas logró encontrar esas maravillosas hebras que peinadas parecían sucias y de mal gusto pero que cuando su dueño las despeinaban enviaban señales de jodido rico sexo a toda la población que tuviera la sangre caliente. Cuando encontró por fin el apoyo que necesitaba dejo de besar su cuello para comenzar a besar su pecho, eso sí, no le dio la satisfacción de sacarle la ropa, eso tendría que quedar para más tarde, abrió los ojos, ella misma los sintió llameantes así que sin esperar más lo miro y le demostró sacando su lengua y pasándola por sus labios lo que quería hacer.

**— Oh mierda — **Naruto echo su cabeza hacia atrás y su sexo quedo aun más apegado al cuerpo de Ino.

**— Oh si cariño — **Inobajo hasta quedar descansando sobre sus rodillas **— me voy a meter tu dura y húmeda polla en mi boca… ¿Te gusta la idea?**

**— Mierda si —** pareciera que un atisbo de cordura llego a él y mejoro su postura dejando descansar su espalda en una de las paredes **— eso sería genial.**

**— Va a ser más que genial —** sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón hasta que ante ella salto esa enorme polla que ya había tenido la suerte de tener en sus manos **— algunos dicen que tengo la mejor garganta, que es incluso mejor que cualquier coño estrecho — **comenzó a mover su mano masturbándolo para despertarlo aunque eso no era para nada necesario porque saltaba a la vista lo listo que estaba **— solo disfruta nene.**

No espero mas, desde que había llegado y supo el maldito bipolar que era Naruto que quería darle una mamada, es que para algunas chicas tener un pene en su boca no les produce más que asco pero a Ino le producía sensaciones completamente diferentes, ver a un hombre entregado y dispuesto a obtener todo lo que ella quisiera darle era casi tan excitante como ser follada por dos hombres a la vez.

Relajo su garganta al máximo y se lo metió hasta el fondo, sacando solo un poco sus dientes y masajeando sus testículos, contó mentalmente, uno, dos, tres, justo al terminar las manos de Naruto estaban sobre sus cabellos y sus caderas embestían como loco, por supuesto que nada de eso le molesto porque solo facilito su trabajo, siguió chupando todo su enorme falo pero de pronto se dio cuenta que por primera vez eso no le estaba satisfaciendo, tenía a una de las mejores pollas que había visto nunca, que Ino quería algo más que solo tenerla en su boca, quería hacer más que eso.

**— Oh nena, ya me corro… tienes la mejor boca…**

Creyó que cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer mas tendría que esperar porque tampoco tenía mucho tiempo, aunque no quisiera tenía que ir a su cita con Sasori… aunque quizás con él…

_¡NO! Ya termine con los hombre mayores, son para puros problemas, en cambio Naruto por ejemplo, es joven con un sexapil a flor de piel y la mejor polla que he tenido en mi cuerpo, además, sin compromisos ni problemas, además, seguramente habían muchos más como él en este colegio._

Apretó un poco sus labios y succionó su pene hasta el fondo, prácticamente lo obligó a correrse porque ni siquiera él se dio cuenta, su liquido paso directo a través de su garganta pero Ino quería saborearlo así que siguió lamiendo su falo donde aún quedaba un poco de restos de su semen, lo lamió hasta que quedo flácido en sus manos, le dio una última lamida y su polla ya se estaba poniendo dura de nuevo, no tenía tiempo para mas pero era bueno saber que su recuperación era rápida.

**— Eso… ¡MIERDA! Dejaste en el suelo a Tayuya —** sonrió mientras llevaba sus manos a sus cabellos.

**— ¿Por qué lo dices cariño? —** se levanto del suelo y su propia excitación ya había pasado, aunque no alcanzó el orgasmo le basto con el sabor de su semen.

**— Porque la muy puta tiene el titulo de ser la que mejor lo mama en todo el colegio.**

**— ¿Y ahora tu dirás que ese título debe ser mío?** — Ino se volvió a acercar a él.

Esta vez Ino atacó sus labios, como aun quedaba restos de sus fluidos entre su lengua, la sacó a jugar para que él mismo pudiera probar su sabor en ella, y supo que lo hizo cuando se la lamio… maldito pervertido.

**— No estoy muy seguro —** por fin hablo cuando soltó su lengua **— creo que merezco otra prueba antes.**

**— O quizás debería pedirle la opinión a alguien más… — **Ino movió ambas cejas sugerentemente.

**— Nena… puedes mamársela a quien quieras siempre y cuando no me dejes botado — **Narutoapretó sus caderas.

**— ¿Yo también tendré prioridad entre tus zorras? —** baje mis manos hasta posarlas en sus duras nalgas

**— Si tienes esa boca me imagino tu coño o tus tetas… así que si — lamio mi cuello desde la base hasta mi lóbulo al cual le dio una mini mordida —** tienes prioridad

**— Me alegra saberlo… ahora —** Ino suspiro pesadamente, no quería tener que enfrentar a Sasori **— tengo que ir a ver a tu tío.**

**— Mira —** Naruto la tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo un poco **— ya te dije que nos parecemos y sinceramente no me gustaría que tus artes sexuales se perdieran así que, haznos un favor y di que no sabes que te paso, pero que es mentira.**

**— En una de esas a tu tío le gusta lo que dije y prefiere que le muestre mis artes en el sexo oral —** le sonrió pero no le gusto para nada como se tenso.

**— Seguramente estaría feliz** — Naruto la soltó y volvió a recargar su cuerpo contra la pared.

**— Es tu tío.**

Los ojos de Naruto se encontraron con los de Ino y a través de ellos pudo ver que eso que lo tenía tan jodido y obligado a esconderse en una personalidad que no era la suya tenía que ver con su tío, de pronto recordó esa caricia pervertida y casi asquerosa que le había dado a su mano el día que se conocieron así que debía suponer que Sasori Akasuna escondía algo que nadie en ese lugar sabía.

**— ¿Qué? —** pregunto me miro un poco asustado y aunque no se que fue supe que si tenía que ver con su tío

**— Dijiste que tu familia cago tu vida… supongo que quieres decir que tu tío cago tu vida.**

**— Eso no es algo de lo que quiera hablar —** de pronto comenzó a acomodar su ropa, su pelo y sus lentes y en unos segundos volvió el Naruto nerd.

**— Supongo que no —** ella tampoco es que alguna vez le hubiera contado a alguien todo lo que había pasado con sus padres **— te entiendo —** le sonrió para darle un poco de confianza.

**— Bien.**

No dijo nada más y salió raudamente del cuarto, podría haberle molestado a Ino su fría actitud pero él no le debía nada y algo le hacía suponer que ella sabía más que cualquier otra persona en ese colegio, no se parecían solamente por el hecho de que estaban jodidos, sino también porque ambos eran seres solitarios, que viven por y para sí.

Salió de ese cuarto no sin antes revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar, cuando estuvo lista se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Sasori, pensó una vez mas lo que dijo Naruto y aunque lo odiaba, tendría que hacer algo para que no la mandaran de vuelta con su madre, lamentablemente no tenía un lugar en el mundo si se iba, así que su única opción por ahora era maquillar un poco mi realidad, total, lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado-

**— Hola —** saludo Ino a la secretaria **— ¿Sasori-sama?**

**— ¿Tiene cita?**

**— No se —** pensó en lo que había dicho la profesora y como ya habían pasado un par de horas de eso supuso que ya debía haber informado sobre su comportamiento **— creo que si… Ino Yamanaka**

**— Oh si —** habló incomoda**— Sasori-sama la está esperando hace mucho, así que pase no mas**

**— Gracias.**

Ino tomo aire antes de girar el pomo de la puerta.

**— Permiso —** hablo en un susurro y mantuvo la vista en el suelo.

¡Odiaba actuar como niña buena!

**— Señorita Yamanaka — **hablo Sasori con cierta irritación.

**— La Mitarashi-sensei me dijo que viniera a verlo** — Ino avanzó hasta quedar tras una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

**— Siéntese, supongo que sabe porque esta acá.**

**— Si —** Ino bajo la vista, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

**— ¿Y qué tiene que decir sobre eso?** **—** Sasori, apoyo los codos sobre la mesa, mirándola fijamente.

**— Que, no estaba en mi mejor momento —** Sasori apretó los ojos y los puños con fuerza, aunque lo de los profesores no era verdad lo otro si e Ino no tuvo fuerzas para mentir.

**— ¿O sea que tu madre no te encontró con tu padrastro en su cama?**

Ino lo miro, Tsunade el día que llegó, seguramente se había encargado de contárselo, así que no tenia caso mentir.

**— Eso fue… —** rebuscó la palabra que la salvara pero no encontró ninguna.

**— Tu madre me lo conto , también me dijo que este tal… —** cerro los ojos por unos segundos tratando de recordar su nombre **— Sai, según ella él está obsesionado contigo.**

**— Algo —** Ino trató de restarle importancia **— mire —** apoyó las manos en su escritorio y se acercó un poco mas **—** **lo que paso fue un error, un error de adolescencia que espero no volver a cometer.**

**— Eso espero, usted es una alumna muy brillante para mezclarse en este tipos de habladurías.**

**— Lo se.**

**— Ahora, lo que comento sobre sus notas.**

**— Completamente mentira —** se apresuro a aclarar Ino **— le puedo jurar que mis notas son cien por ciento por mi esfuerzo, si quiere puede hacerme una prueba especial o algo.**

**— No, está bien — **Sasori le sonrió y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver sus dientes **— espero que estos arrebatos suyos no vuelvan a repetirse.**

**— Por supuesto que no —** Ino negué fervientemente.

**— Bien, ahora puede retirarse**

No quise agregar nada más así que como entre salí, prácticamente como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado del mundo pero aunque no estaba conforme por cómo se habían dado las cosas me tranquilizaba saber que no tendría que irme por el momento, por lo menos hasta que se me ocurriera ser sincera de nuevo.

¿Tan malo es decir la verdad?

Para que en el mundo real si lo es.

Iba por el pasillo cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo.

**— Hola hermosa —** frente a Ino estaba un chico pelinegro con unos hermosos ojos oscuros y una perfecta sonrisa.

**— Hola —** _Modo PERRA SEXY: ON._

**— Eres nueva —** la miro de arriba abajo **— y estas muy buena**.

**— Bueno —** Ino se miro hacia abajo y volvió a mirarlo a él **— eso debes decírmelo tu — **se acerco un poco hasta quedar demasiado cerca.

**— Oh cariño —** el chico acaricio su rostro **— estas buena —** afirmo nuevamente **— ahora Yamanaka…**

**— Ino… para los amigos —** tomo su barbilla y le dio una suave caricia **— ¿Tu eres?**

**— Sasuke —** se acerco hasta dejar un húmedo beso en la comisura de los labios de Ino **— pero tú puedes decirme como quieras.**

**— Bien — **se pegó solo un poco más a él, lo justo para rozarlo con los senos **— entonces Sasuke —** Ino dejo un beso en la comisura de sus labios **— supongo que te veré por ahí.**

**— Eso supongo.**

Ino salió de su pequeña jaula y volvió a tomar su camino, no quería que la vieran cogiendo por los pasillos cuando recién se había salvado de una, ya más tarde tendría tiempo para Sasuke, su pobre coño ya estaba un poco triste por la falta de acción, así que se tendría que encargar de buscarle entretenimiento.

Llegó a su cuarto, después de mi clase con la maestra Mitarashi no había ido a ninguna otra, de reojo miro el reloj y vio que quedaba media hora para que terminaran las clases así que cerró los ojos por un momento.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, inmediatamente miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado la media hora, Ino se sentó mejor en la cama y arregló un poco si aspecto.

Una Hinata cargada de libros entro e inmediatamente le sonrió.

**— Hola —** la saludo mientras ella dejaba los libros sobre su escritorio.

**— Hola… ¿Cómo estás? —** por su mirada preocupada Ino supuso que el rumor de su "ataque de sinceridad" ya era de conocimiento popular.

Con razón Sasuke se le había acercado, seguramente quería saber que tan perra era, ya después lo buscaría y se encargaría de que le quedara claro quien era la mejor mamadora de esa Academia.

**— Supongo que escuchaste algo.**

**— No… yo —** Hinata se sentó en su cama y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos **— solo escuche que te iban a echar… ¿Es verdad? —** el corazón de Ino se estremeció cuando vio su verdadera preocupación porque ella se fuera.

Era bueno tener una amiga.

**— No — **le resto importancia con la mano **— solo me regañaron pero ya aclare todo con el director.**

**— Bien —** Hinata le sonrió.

El resto de la tarde paso sin muchas más novedades, Hinata además de su preocupación evidente se había tomado la molestia de recolectar todos los apuntes de las clases que se había perdido así que bajo la suave música de Muse se pusieron cada una de cabeza en sus deberes. No le costó mucho ponerse al corriente, muchas de las cosas que estaba transcribiendo ya las había visto por su cuenta.

_¡Kami!_

_Si soy una nerd , creo que Naruto no es el único bipolar._

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada suavemente la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

**— ¿Quién podrá ser? —** Hinata desenterró la vista de sus libros para mirar hacia la puerta.

En ese momento recordó que había quedado con Ten Ten para comer, miro su reloj nuevamente y se percato que ya era la hora.

**— Una amiga —** Ino le sonrió mientras se levantaba a abrir.

**— Hola Ino —** delante de ella había una Ten Ten muy parecida a la de esa mañana, las mismas ropas anchas pero sin la suciedad por la grasa de autos.

**— Hola… pasa — **Ino se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar.

**— Hola —** Hinata salto de la cama en cuanto vio entrar a la castaña.

— **Hola Hinata —** Ten Ten se sonrojo.

Esto definitivamente iba a ser entretenido, por fin tenia amigas.

* * *

Por fiiiin traje la conti, disculpen la tardanza T.T. Ojala les haya gustado.

Adelantos y fechas de actualización en el fanpage, la dirección esta en mi perfil.

Nos leemos pronto.

Nella.


	5. Naruto POV

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones: La trama original de este fic **NO ME PERTENECE**

repito **NO ME PERTENECE **es propiedad de **Joha, **quien muy

amablemente me permitió la adaptación.

Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, Lemmon

Capitulo V

Naruto POV

**— No quiero hablar contigo así que por favor deja de llamarme. —** estaba tendido en mi cama con los ojos cerrados y fingiendo que no estaba hablando con mi madre por teléfono

**— Pero bebé… —** ¡Odiaba que me dijera así! Sobre todo cuando estaba ida **— de verdad me serviría mucho si tan solo hablaras con Sasori.**

¡Maldito puto animal!

Lo que menos quería era ver siquiera a Sasori.

**— Está ocupado —** no servía mucho dar más explicaciones.

**— Pero… mi niño de verdad necesito que él…**

**— ¡SAKURA! —** ya estaba harto, estaba cansado, me dolía la cabeza y no tenia ánimos de esto ahora **— ¡Me importa una mierda si no tienes dinero para tu puta droga! ¡Ve y párate en una esquina a ver si alguien te paga por una mamada!... o mejor —** sonreí con ironía **— ¡Ven y chúpasela a tu hermano como haces siempre!**

Corte sin esperar respuesta.

No me gustaba hablar así a mi madre, después de todo es por ella por quien aguantaba toda esta mierda pero sabía muy bien que estaba tan drogaba o alcoholizada que mañana no recordaría ni una mierda, aunque eso no evita que mi percepción de mi mismo estuviera en el subsuelo ahora.

¡MALDITA SEA!

Sakura era lo único que me importaba en este puto mundo, pero ella no tenía la fuerza para dejar las drogas y yo no podía controlar mi puta boca.

Quizás lo más fácil para mí sería odiar a mi madre y así desligarme de ella y de toda la mierda que rodeaba a mi familia y al puto de Sasori, pero no podía, si estaba en este colegio con mi papel de retrasado era porque mi único objetivo era hundir a ese maldito que violo por tantos años a mi madre… a su propia hermana.

Mi padre nunca apareció, pero por supuesto que la importantísima familia Akasuna no iba a permitir que su única hija fuera madre soltera así que hicieron unos arreglos y la casaron con un tal Yahiko Uzumaki que apenas me dio el apellido desapareció con los bolsillos llenos y una enorme sonrisa por el gran negocio que había hecho.

Mi madre, mi pobre madre, creo que nunca la he visto sobria, si no está drogada, esta alcoholizada o sedada, el maldito hijo de puta de Sasori le destruyo la vida, por lo que pude averiguar la violó por primera vez cuando Sakura tenía solo 15 años y desde ahí no paro el muy enfermo, lo excitaba saber que Sakura no podía hablar, la tenia amenazada y para asegurarse aun más la empezó a drogar hasta que la volvió adicta. No sé como mi madre no quedo embarazada de un engendro de esa abominación, creo que fue solo suerte divina, aunque eso me servía mucho porque mi adorado tío juraba y re juraba que el retardado Naruto era un hijo de sus horribles actos y por supuesto, como no podía decir nada tuvo tanto miedo que dejo a mi madre en paz. Menos mal que no saque los genes Akasuna y se me ocurrió hacerme los exámenes cuando supe toda esta horrible historia.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba soñando en cómo mañana le pediría a Yumi, una niñita que siempre usaba dos coletas en sus negros cabellos que se comenzara a sentar conmigo, mi madre decía que para ser un niño de casi 5 años era muy inteligente y adelantado para mi edad así que mañana daría mi primer paso a la adultez._

_— ¡SOLO UNA!... Por favor_

_De pronto escuche unos gritos de mi madre y abrí los ojos inmediatamente, mi abuelita Mebuki y mi abuelo Kizashi habían salido de viaje, algo con miel que no recuerdo así que estábamos solos con mi mami, mi tío Sasori ya no vivía con nosotros y era mejor así, no me gustaba mucho como me miraba a mi o a mi mami._

_Cuando escuche que un jarrón se rompía seguido de un grito ahogado de mi mamá no dude en levantarme, yo era el hombre de la casa y me deber era protegerla. Me puse mis pantuflas de ositos y bajé las escaleras, no demore mucho en llegar a los primeros escalones pero me quede ahí sentado porque me asusto mucho lo que vi._

**_— Sasori… por favor… dame un poco mas de eso…_**

**_— ¡Ya te dije que no! —_**_ iba a levantarme a golpear a mi tío, nadie tenía derecho a zamarrear a mi madre, ella misma me había enseñado que a las mujeres hay que respetarlas, que no se les puede tocar ni con el pétalo de una flor, pero mis piernas no me respondieron como me hubiera gustado._

**_— Hare lo que quieras —_**_ de pronto mi mami se comenzó a desvestir._

_Recuerdo muy bien que ella siempre me decía que el cuerpo era solo de uno y que no tenía que mostrárselo a nadie, que si alguien quería tocarme y yo no quería tenía que decírselo enseguida, también me acuerdo que me dijo que por mucho que me dijeran cosas feas y malas no tuviera miedo porque ella siempre me defendería. Nunca entendí mucho porque siempre me repetía cosas así pero siempre me lo recordaba desde que tengo memoria._

_Ahora, entonces… ¿Por qué le estaba mostrando su cuerpo a su hermano?_

**_— ¡No pienso acostarme contigo! —_**_ tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando se me inundaron de lagrimas al ver a mi madre en el suelo y con su mejilla roja por la sonara cacheta que le dio Sasori __**— No pienso concebir a otro engendro como ese que está arriba… ¡Estúpida!... deberías haberlo abortado… —**__ ¿Estaban hablando de mi? __**— ya sabias que si quedabas embarazada saldría con**__**deficiencia… es tan estúpido ese niñato… ¡Ey!**__ — de pronto la levanto del suelo, tomándola por el cabello. Yo estaba congelado, lo único que quería era moverme y ayudar a mi mamá pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba __**— Mas te vale que nunca le digas a nadie que ese mocoso es hijo mío… ¿Esta claro?**_

**_— Nunca —_**_ mi madre sollozo como yo lo hacía cuando me caía y me golpeaba feo, ella siempre me curaba y yo también quería curarla ahora._

**_— Ahora… si me la chupas te daré una pastillita mas_**_ — la voz de Sasori me dio escalofríos, sonaba tan distinta a siempre._

_Sasori se bajo los pantalones y eso fue mi tope, corrí a mi cuarto y me encerré en el. Yo se que era muy chiquito para entender, pero muchas cosas de las que había visto mi mami me había dicho que estaban mal… entones, ¿Por qué las estaba haciendo?_

_¿Acaso mi tío Sasori era mi papá?_

_¿Eso se puede?_

_No sé, ni me importaba, Sasori era malo y yo ya no lo quería más, ahora lo único que me importaba es que no tocara más a mi mami._

_Fin Flash Back_

Por supuesto que Sakura, no se demoro nada en darse cuenta de que sabia algunas cosas, no me explico todo enseguida pero con lo poco que me conto pude ir atando acabos mientras me iba haciendo grande. Mi madre insistía en que no era hijo de Sasori pero que le daba miedo acláraselo porque ya le había dado a entender lo contrario, pero sinceramente su historia de que amaneció en la cama de un hotel barato no me confirmaba nada así que tome unos cabellos de mi querido tío y me hice un ADN, en mi puta vida había estado tan contento, tenía 10 años cuando comprendí todo y supe que ese maldito no era más que alguien que había jodido la vida de la persona más importante para mi así que si quería creer que yo era su hijo deficiente producto del incesto, se lo haría creer, pero ya llegaría el día en que me pagaría cada lagrima de mi madre.

Eso sí, desde que Sakura supo que yo sabía algunas cosas nunca más dejo que Sasori la tocara ni ella se le ofreció, por eso me dolía aun mas sacarle en cara algo que había ocurrido una sola vez, porque me juro que esa era la única vez que ella había estado de acuerdo.

En todo caso, de poco servía, mi madre ya era adicta y aunque Sasori no la proveyera lo mas bien se las arreglaba para conseguir sus "medicinas".

**— ¿Qué pasa dobe? — **Sasuke mi amigo y compañero de cuarto acababa de entrar y aunque era mi mejor amigo no sabía nada de mi.

No tenía intención de ir por la vida contando mis problemas, por eso mismo no podía entender porque había hablado con Ino, creo que en parte era porque ella había hablado primero, como le dije, ambos estábamos jodidos y en cierto punto creo que haríamos buena pareja, yo no trataría de cambiarla y ella no trataría de sacar el príncipe azul que no hay en mí.

**— Nada —** mantuve los ojos cerrados, no tenía interés en que Sasuke supiera que algo me pasaba.

**— Bueno, no te creo pero haré como que lo hago —** y si, no por nada es mi amigo, me conoce aunque sepa tan poco de mí.

**— Creo que tanta succión de tu polla se está llevando tus neuronas… dile a Tayuya que baje un poco la dosis —** por fin abrí los ojos para verlo sentado en la cama.

**— ¡Bah! —** hizo un gesto despreocupado **— Tayuya lo único que quiere tener en su boca es tu polla, de hecho creo que hasta se la imagina mientras se la mama a los demás.**

**— Tayuya está loca —** me senté mejor en la cama **— lo único que le interesa son los ceros de la familia Akasuna.**

**— Todas son iguales** — se dejo caer en la cama, pero así como se recostó se levantó **— ¡Me voy a follar a la nueva!.**

Lo dijo como si hubiera descubierto América, sonreí ante eso, quizás una buena mamada de Ino le subiera el ánimo.

**— Inosita sí que tiene rica boca** — le sonreí socarrón y ensanche aun más la sonrisa cuando lo con la boca abierta.

**— ¿Ya te la chupo? —** vi añoranza en sus ojos, de hecho, hasta vi una luz en ellos.

**— Si, y la nenita chupa como ninguna… mil veces mejor que Victoria… podrías buscarla… está algo falta de acción.**

Creo que ya la quería, miren que andarle consiguiendo amantes, pero me estaba cayendo bien Inosita y sabia que la polla de Sasuke era casi igual que la mía, hasta la larga solo que menos ancha. Bellita me tendría que agradecer esto después.

**— Si… la vi en el pasillo y casi me la follo ahí mismo, la muy maldita exude sexo por todos sus poros.**

**— No me la folle pero su me la chupo, se nota a leguas que tiene experiencia la nenita —** me reí.

**— Bien —** se levanto de golpe **— iré y le enseñare lo que es un buen orgasmo.**

**— Por lo menos hasta que me la folle yo —** se giro y me asesino con la mirada **— aprovéchala hoy porque mañana la dejare en las nubes de tanto placer.**

**— ¡Maldito! —** me tiro un cojín en la cara **— déjame esta solo para mi.**

**— Imposible amigo —** me reí y volví a recostarme en la cama, esta vez apoye mi cabeza en mis brazos entrecruzados **— de eso pensar en ese estrecho coñito ya se me paro...**

Mire hacia abajo y era verdad, mi querida polla ya se estaba comenzando a levantar.

**— Si ves alguna zorra dile que venga… necesito ayuda —** mire significativamente hacia mis pantalones

**— Bien.**

Abrió su cajón, saco un par de condones y salió del cuarto.

Nuevamente soledad, toda estaba en silencio y mis fantasmas no demorar en volver, odiaba el sonido del silencio, ese sonido que no suena a nada pero a todo a la vez, ese sonido que nos obliga a pensar aun cuando nos resistimos, no nos deja opción, nos transporta a donde no queremos, a donde no tenemos el control, a una realidad donde no somos nosotros mismos.

Escuche un pájaro piando en la ventana, voltee a verlo y lo que vi me estrujo el corazón, el maldito o la maldita había hecho un nido en mi ventana pero cualquier rencor quedo en segundo lugar cuando vi como cuidaba sus huevitos. No pude evitar que la imagen de Sakura viniera a mí, a pesar de todo, del infierno que vivió y que seguía viviendo, para mí fue la mejor madre del mundo, me cuido con su vida y nunca dejo que nada malo me pasara. Si tan solo me dejara ayudarla todo sería distinto.

En todo caso, lo que ahora me tenía que preocupar era hundir a Sasori, estoy seguro que sus perversiones no han terminado y esa casita que encontré hace algunos meses a las afuera de la ciudad algún fin maldito debe tener, iba a seguirlo, descubrirlo y destrozarlo, además de mi madre se lo debía a mis abuelos, esos seres que aunque no fueron los mejores conmigo nunca me dejaron botados, Mebuki y Kizashi que murieron misteriosamente heredando por completo a Sasori… algo demasiado sospechoso para cualquiera, incluso para un retrasado como yo.

**— ¿Mamá? — **al segundo tono ya había contestado **— lo siento —**hubiera sollozado pero hace mucho tiempo que deje de crear lagrimas.

**— Mi niñito… vente par acá… deja todo eso, no me gusta que estés cerca de ese cerdo —** note inmediatamente que ya estaba un poco menos drogada.

**— Ya falta poco —** este era mi último año así que tenía que faltarme poco **— ya verás cómo lo desenmascare y por fin podremos ser felices.**

**— Naruto… sabes que lo de mamá y papá no fue un accidente, Sasori está loco y yo me muero si… —** ¡maldita sea!, odiaba que mi madre llorara.

**— Mami —** amaba que le dijera así **— confía en mí, dentro de poco todo esto se solucionara… te lo prometo.**

**— Confío en ti mi bebé… solo en ti… te amo hijo.**

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir, saber que mi madre me amaba y estaba ahí para mí me bastaba para poder seguir aguantando tanta mierda.


	6. El plan

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones: La trama original de este fic **NO ME PERTENECE**

repito **NO ME PERTENECE**es propiedad de **Joha, **quien muy

amablemente me permitió la adaptación.

Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, Lime.

* * *

CAPITULO VI

EL PLAN

Ino junto con Ten Ten y Hinata decidieron que lo mejor sería tomar algo en la cafetería del colegio.

**— Llevo toda mi vida en este colegio y nunca había hablado contigo**—Ten Ten miro directamente a Hinata.

Ino le dio un sorbo a su café para ocultar una risilla que se le escapó.

**— Yo… es que la verdad que no hablo con casi nadie —**Hinata jugueteo con el borde de su vaso de café.

**— Bueno —** intervino la rubia—** pero ahora estamos hablando las tres así que creo que eso es un gran paso para todas… yo nunca había tenido amigas — **encogió sus hombros.

**— ¿Y eso porque? —**Hinata se sonrojo **— perdón, no quise ser indiscreta pero pareces buena persona.**

— Puede ser — suspiro Ino**— pero generalmente a las chicas no les gusta que me acueste con sus novios…o padres— ** murmuro solo para ella lo último.

**— Eres toda una perra —** sonrió con picardíaTen Ten.

**— Así parece ser —** le guiño un ojo.

**— Yo sigo pensando que eres buena persona —** sonrió Hinata.

**— Bueno, en todo caso como estamos tratando de ser amigas les prometo nunca quitarles un novio… a menos que considere que es malo y no las merece —** alzó ambas cejas en modo juguetón.

**— Yo no tengo novio —**Hinata bajo la mirada algo apenada.

— Pero ya tendrás…. además —Ten Ten ensancho su sonrisa **— a mí me gustan más las mujeres así que podrás estar tranquila con eso.**

**— No estés tan segura.**

Hasta Hinata comenzó a reírse, Ino jamás pensó que fuera tan fácil conversar con alguien, ni siquiera con los chicos con los que se acostaba lograba entablar una conversación mas allá de las palabras sucias que le gusta soltar mientras la follaban.

El resto de la tarde paso de la misma forma, ellas hablando de cualquier cosa, eso sí, nadie toco temas muy personales, mas allá de que Ino era una perra y que a Ten Ten le gustaban las mujeres no paso, ya que aún era demasiado pronto para soltar cosas tan íntimas.

El cuarto de Ten Ten estaba un poco lejos del de Ino y Hinata así que la dejaron encaminada y ellas siguieron su camino, cuando llegaron vieron que había alguien tocando la puerta de su cuarto con mucha insistencia.

Ino reconoció a Sasuke.

**— Entra al cuarto Hinata — **Ino le dio un codazo juguetón**— creo que yo me voy a tardar un poco.**

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke, desde la distancia se notaba a la perfección que estaba hambriento, hambriento de algo que ella podría darle.

**— Hola —** susurro a la vez que Hinata abría la puerta del cuarto y entraba.

**— Hola —**Sasuke se apoyó en la puerta ahora cerrada.

**— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que los hombres no pueden estar en estos lados? —**Ino se acercó solo un poco a él, para darle un roce sutil.

—** Pensé que te gustaría dar una vuelta.**

**— Vengo de dar una.**

**— Pero cariño —**Sasuke alzo la mano y rozo el cuello de Ino enviando una oleada de calor a su bajo vientre **— creo que el lugar que quiero mostrarte no lo conoces.**

**— Entonces muéstramelo.**

Sasuke tomó la mano de Ino y comenzó a guiarle por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a uno que ella no había visto, Sasuke abrió una puerta y subieron una par de escaleras antes de llegar a un altillo que más que nada parecía cuarto de motel.

**— Supongo que me trajiste a ver las estrellas —**Ino lo miro irónicamente mientras se acercaba a una gran ventana de donde se veía a la perfección el cielo que estaba iluminado por estrellas y una luna llena.

**— Digamos que ese es un plus —**Sasuke le guiño un ojo.

**— ¿Cuántos han tenido sexo aquí? —**Ino miro con el ceño fruncido las mantas y cojines que cubrían el suelo.

**— Este lugar es mío y de mi amigo.**

**— ¿Y quién es tu amigo? **

**— Creo que lo conoces… —** algo en su mirada le dijo que esa respuesta ya la conocía —**Naruto Uzumaki**— ensancho su sonrisa.

Ino solo rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, eso debería haberlo supuesto. Levantó la cabeza e inhalo el aroma del lugar…si era el de Naruto.

**— Entonces —**Ino se acomodo sensualmente sobre las mantas —**supongo que Naruto te conto sobre mis habilidades .**

**— Oh cariño —**Sasuke se agacho a su altura y tomo su labio inferior entre sus dedos **— Naruto me conto sobre tus habilidades, pero creo que se le olvido contarte sobre las mías.**

La dejo caer sobre el mullido lugar y le abrió las piernas, le sonrió demostrándole perfectamente lo que quería hacer.

Naruto estaba en la oficina de Sasori, mirando entre los cajones en busca de más pruebas para hundirlo. Contuvo un grito de frustración al no encontrar nada. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, tomó su celular, marcó un número en particular y espero que lo atendieran.

**_—¿Ho— la? _**

**— Necesito que nos veamos.**

**_— ¿A—hora? —_**Naruto rodó los ojos.

**— Si, dile a Sasuke que después te sigue chupando el coño… nos vemos la oficina de Sasori en cinco minutos.**

Pasaron los minutos y la persona a la que esperaba no llegaba. Se empezó a pasear de un lado a otro y tiraba de sus cabellos.

**— Hola.**

Naruto alzó la cabeza, Ino estaba apoyada en la puerta con las mejillas sonrojadas producto de su reciente actividad.

**— ¿POR QUE MIERDA TARDASTE TANTO? **

Ino rodo los ojos ante su gélida mirada.

**— Lo siento, vine lo más rápido que pude**.

**— PUES PARA LA PRÓXIMA CORRES, NO ESPERAS A CORRERTE.**

Lejos de molestarse por sus gritos, Ino se preocupo así que se acercócon mucho cuidado a él y lo tomo por los hombros obligándolo a mirarla.

**— ¡Ey! —** tomo su rostro, sus ojos estaban rojos como si estuviera controlando las lágrimas —**¿Qué te pasó?**

**— Necesito pedirte un favor —** susurro mucho más calmado.

**— Lo que quieras.**

**— Necesito que seduzcas a Sasori.**

**— Ok.**

**— Gracias.**

Naruto se dejo caer sobre un enorme sofá, agacho la cabeza y la tomo entre sus manos.

**— ¿Estás bien? —**Ino se sentó a su lado y jugueteó con sus cabellos.

**— No… —**Naruto alzo la vista**— Sasori… él es quien arruina mi vida.**

**— Entonces yo te ayudare a hundirlo —**Ino le sonrió sin mucha gracia, solo lo suficiente para demostrarle que estaba con él en esto.

**— No —** comenzó a negar fervientemente **— no debería haberte pedido esto, es peligroso y no nos conocemos mucho**.

—**Almas perdidas… ¿Recuerdas? —**Ino apoyó su frente con la suya —**somos iguales, jodidos hasta la médula, se que más adelante lo arruinaré y te necesitare, tu estarás ahí para mi… lo sé, así que déjame hacer esto… tómalo como algo así —**se separo para verlo y sonreírle, esta vez con mucho mas humor —**como un pago adelantado.**

**— Eres rara —** sonrió dejando de lado su tristeza.

**— Somos raros… y sin importar la mierda que sea Sasori nos encargaremos de él… lo seduciré y tú me dirás que hacer… somos algo así como amigos… ¿no?**

—**Amigos que follan —**le recordó.

**— Entonces… —**Ino miro el pulcro lugar, cada cosa en su sitia, limpios hasta los guardapolvos, ninguna hoja fuera de lugar, en fin, una oficina perfecta para un perfecto bastardo como Sasori.

Naruto siguió su mirada, no tardo en alzarla y dejarla sobre el limpio escritorio.

**— ¿Hace cuanto que no te follan el coño? —** se puso entre las piernas abiertas de Ino dejándola sentir a la perfección su erección.

**— Demasiado —** susurro ya excitada.

**— Bien… empezaremos jodiendo a Sasori… jodiendo en su oficina.**

Naruto atacó los labios de Ino, esta abrió los labios para dejar pasar la lengua del chico, sus besos se hicieron más urgentes. Las manos del chico viajaron hasta sus caderas acercándola para que pudiera sentir su erección. Ino necesitaba sentir más sin esos odiosos pantalones de por medio, sin despegar sus labios los desabrocho. En cuanto Naruto se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Ino, subió su falda e introdujo un dedo en su interior sin previo aviso.

**—Mojadísima… —** susurro Naruto llevando sus labios a su cuello.

**— Solo por ti.**

Era verdad, solo Naruto la hacia mojarse de esa forma, nadie más la hacía sentir lo que él.

**— Abre —** con sus rodillas la obligo a abrir más las piernas.

Sus caricias ya tan conocidas en su clítoris no le bastaban, ella quería mas, quería sentirlo en su interior ahora.

**—Naruto—** Ino se soltó un poco de sus besos y logrando que encajaran sus miradas, comenzó a masturbarlo manteniendo el contacto visual **— adentro… ahora.**

**— ¡Mierda si!**

Ino dejo caer su cabeza hacía atrás disfrutando de las embestidas.

**— ¿Te gusta? **

**— Me encanta.**

Naruto se salió de su interior e Ino quiso llorar, lo necesitaba. Antes de que pudiera recriminarle lo maldito que estaba siendo con ella, Naruto tomo sus caderas y la volteó, apoyando su torso sobre el escritorio.

**— A las perras se les folla así —**volvió a penetrarla.

**— ¡Oh si! —**Ino deje descansar la cabeza en la fría superficie, ya no podía más.

Dos embestidas la llevaron a su más glorioso orgasmo.

Naruto termino cayendo exhausto sobre la espalda de Ino, rozando su piel con suaves besos.

—**Mi querido tío va a caer rendido ante ti —** susurro sobre su cuello.

**— Va a volverse loco —**Ino giro su cabeza y se dieron un dulce beso —**eso te lo prometo.**

A Ino le basto la sonrisa sincera de Naruto para hacerlo, esto era lo que él necesitaba, una perra que lo ayudara a joder a su tío, y ella estaba mas que dispuesta a ello.

Se vistieron con prisa, Se vistieron con prisa, habían pasado tanto tiempo allí, que ya había pasado el toque de queda, el escritorio estaba hecho un desastre y con sus fluidos en el borde, Ino iba a limpiarlo pero Naruto se lo impidió, le dijo que solo ordenaran un poco.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla cuando llegaron a su punto de separación, quizás era raro, pero era mejor así, de esa manera no involucraban sus sentimientos.

**—Ino—**Hinata sacudió a la muchacha para despertarla **—Ino… ya es tarde y debes levantarte o llegaremos tarde.**

**— Mmm —Ino lloriqueo sobre la almohada.**

**— Ino…**

**— Está bien —**Hinata no tenia porque cargar con su mal humor —**me baño y nos vamos .**

Ino no demoro mucho en vestirse, cuando llegaron a la cafetería Hinata emitió un jadeo y se puso rígida, Ino la miro confundida y siguió la mirada de Hinata, que estaba puesta sobre Kiba.

**— ¿Qué vemos? —** ambas saltaron asustadas a ver a Ten Ten detrás de ella.

**—Hinata mira a su futuro novio Kiba.—**respondió Ino.

**— No es… yo no… —** mas colorada Hinata en ese momento era imposible que se pusiera.

**— Tranquila amiga —**Ino le guió un ojo**— ya verás como es así.**

**— En eso estoy de acuerdo**— hablo Ten Ten mientras se sentaban**— yo también te ayudaré.**

Ino y Ten Ten chocaron sus manos, mientras Hinata se hundía en su silla.

**— Podríamos ir al cine hoy —** propuso Ten Ten.

**— No puedo hoy—** dijo Ino—**pero podríamos ir mañana.**

**— Mañana entonces —**Hinata ya más relajada sonrió.

Las clases pasaron más lentas que otras veces pero por lo menos eso le dio mucho tiempo a Ino para pensar en cómo podría encarar a Sasori y llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que hablar con Naruto para saber bien que es lo que quería, no quería actuar de alguna forma que echara todo a perder.

A las 5 de la tarde en punto golpeó la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, no lo dejo ni siquiera hablar cuando atacó sus labios, era demasiado bueno con su lengua para dejarlo así, dejó que los guiara a su cuarto donde la ropa muy pronto dejo de estar en sus cuerpos, y más pronto de lo que esperaba estaba gritando su nombre.

**—Naruto debe haber quedado sordo —**dijo Sasuke, Ino rió.

**— ¿Está en su cuarto?**

**— Si.**

**— Necesito hablar con él.**

Ino se levantó y tomó la camisa de Sasuke, se la puso y salió del cuarto. En cuanto salió al pasillo, llegó a sus oídos unos apenas audibles gemidos. Abrió la habitación de Naruto y se lo encontró recostado en la cama mientras alguien le daba sexo oral, cuando se acercó pudo reconocer a Kin.

**— ¡Sal de aquí zorra! —**tomo del pelo a Kin.

**— ¿Quién mierda te crees? —**Kin apenas y pudo tapar sus pequeños pechos con sus manos. Miro de arriba hacia abajo a Ino evaluando su aspecto.

**— Me creo, quien te está diciendo que te largues de aquí zorra. **

Ino sonrió al verla encogerse, ante su mirada.

**— ¡Naruto! —** chilló Kin.

**— Recoge tus cosas y vete, de todas formas tienes la peor boca que me he follado**—Naruto se encogió de hombros e Ino se largó a reír.

Kin bufo mientras recogía su ropa del suelo, salió del cuarto sin mirar a ninguno y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

**— Aun estoy duro y lleno de semen, así que como echaste a la única zorra que conseguí mas te vale terminar su trabajo —**Naruto seguía en la misma posición de relajo e Ino se estaba encendiendo de nuevo.

¡Acababa de acostarse con su mejor amigo!

**— No me voy a meter eso a la boca —** miro con el ceño fruncido su miembro**— tiene las babas de ella.**

—**Pero…**

**— Está bien**—Ino rodó los ojos —**solo te masturbare**—se puse a horcajadas sobre él.

Lo empezó a masturbar, Naruto estaba relajado y disfrutaba, a Ino le hubiera gustado continuar, pero de verdad le daba asco la saliva de Kin.

**—Ohhh cariño… definitivamente mejor que cualquiera. Trágatelo —** su voz fue de total ruego **— por favor trágate mi leche.**

**— No cariño —** Ino le sonrió maliciosa **— no mezclo mis fluidos.**

Se corrió sobre su mano, después de unos segundos que se demoro en relajar su respiración, Ino se sentó sobre la cama.

**— Ahora si, tenemos que hablar.**

**— Creo que escuche suficientes de tus quejidos hace un rato**—Ino alzó una ceja.

**— ¿Celoso?**

**—Pff… Nunca —**Naruto sonrió.

**— Bien, tenemos que trazar el plan en contra de Sasori, la mejor estrategia.**

**—Ohhh cariño, escucharte hablar así, creo que me voy a correr de nuevo.**

Ino lo miro y solo pudo reírse con ganas, ese era el Naruto que le gustaba ver, y haría lo que fuera para no volver a ver al niño roto.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y como siempre disculpen la tardanza. Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Suposiciones

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aclaraciones:**** La trama original de este fic ****NO ME PERTENECE **** repito ****NO ME PERTENECE **** es propiedad de ****Joha, ****quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación.**

**Advertencias: ****Lenguaje vulgar, Lemmon.**

**Capitulo VII**

**Suposiciones**

**— Bien —** Ino se puso más seria **— estuve pensando y vamos a tener que ir de a poco —**Naruto iba a hablar pero lo interrumpió **— no te voy a pedir que me digas que es lo que pasa con tu tío pero necesito saber que tan grave es.**

**— Ese bastardo violo a mi mamá y la volvió loca.**

Ino abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, sonidos más parecidos a jadeos salían de ella, pero ninguna palabra. Por un segundo pensó que era unos de las bromas de Naruto, pero en cuanto vio el dolor en sus ojos supo que no, era el mismo dolor que ella había sentido por años, incluso este, era peor.

**— Yo… no sé qué decir.**

— Dime que vamos a joder a Sasori tanto que nunca va a hacernos daño de nuevo.

Ino vio lágrimas queriendo salirse de sus ojos pero como todo hombre duro que es las supo controlar.

**— Lo vamos a hacer sufrir tanto que se va a arrepentir de haber nacido —**en su vida había hablado con tanto odio, pero es que ese animal merecía el peor de los castigos **— Eso te lo juro.**

**— No quiero que nadie lo sepa.—** Naruto le acaricio la mejilla dulcemente.

**— Te juro que nadie lo va a saber.**

**— Eres a la única que le he dicho esto, bueno, además de Sasuke, pero a él me costó mucho tiempo decírselo y a ti no. —** rio más tranquilo

**— Ya lo sabes… —** Ino se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

**— Almas perdidas.—** termino Naruto.

**— Creo que deberíamos patentar la frase —** Ino cambio de tema **— imagínatelo como nombre de una serie.**

**— Creo que sería un culebrón de esos que no se ven hace muchos.— **Naruto volvió a recostarse más relajado en la cama.

**— Si… —** Ino se recostó a su lado **— la hermana perdida y la ciega ya me tienen harta.— **bufó.

**— No sabía que te gustaban los culebrones —** Naruto apoyo su cabeza en una mano y se giro para verla mejor, Ino hizo lo mismo y quedaron con sus miradas enganchadas

**— ¿Nunca has visto uno? —** ella lo miro fijamente e inmediatamente tuvo su respuesta.

**— Mi madre los ama —** esta vez sus ojos se iluminaron con sinceridad al nombrarla **— de pequeño siempre los veíamos a la hora del almuerzo.**

**— Mi madre igual… nuestras vida de hecho fue como uno — **comento Ino suspirando**— mi papá se metió con una zorra más joven, mi mamá hizo lo mismo con mi profesor de gimnasia y yo termine por follármelo… cartón lleno.—** reflexionó al final.

**— No sé si tendré hijos — **volvió a cambiar el tema mientras tomaba uno de los mechones rubios de Ino y lo dejaba detrás de su oreja **— no quiero joderlos con mis tormentos.**

**— Yo muchas veces he pensado lo mismo… pero creo que de nosotros depende cambiar el molde…**

**— O sea que quieres hijos.—** se rió.

**— Si alguna vez me canso de follar y encuentro buenos genes puede que si.**

**— Si es por genes —** Naruto tomo sus manos y las hizo pasar por todo su cuerpo dejándole sentir esas formas que ella ya se había aprendido a perfección.

**— Creo que con un jodido está bien.—** lo empujo dejándolo de espalda.

**— Tienes razón.**

**— Ahora me voy **— ella se sentó en la cama **— tendremos que estar atentos a ver si se presenta alguna oportunidad con Sasori.**

**— Más que atentos.**

Se despidió con la mano y salió del cuarto, paso a ver a Sasuke que estaba despertando, él no le pregunto nada pero Ino le dijo que tenía que hablar con Naruto, Sasuke entendía que eran amigos y tampoco era que ellos tuvieran exclusividad.

**— En lo que sea que estés ayudando a Naruto… gracias —** Ino se giro con la mano en el pomo de la puerta para ver a Sasuke **— no sé cuanto sabes pero sé que vas a ayudarlo con algo importante para él.**

**— Eres un buen amigo —** ella le sonrió.

**— Lo sé —** se encogió de hombros **— pero no lo divulgues o los hombres me acosaran en la ducha**.

Ino salió del cuarto negando con la cabeza, Sasuke y Naruto eran de esos amigos del alma que pese a todo se adoraban, tenían una amistad verdadera.

Entró a su cuarto y se percato de que Hinata aún no llegaba, era tarde pero suponía que no lo suficiente, aunque, su compañera de cuarto solía llegar tarde a causa del estudio, le preocupaba ya que a pesar de que tenía que mantener su beca, le parecía que exageraba.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, y noto que era Hinata.

**— Ino —** la llamo Hinata, quien parecía mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre

**— ¿Qué pasa? **

**— Yo…**

Hinata comenzó a juguetear con sus manos a la vez que se sentaba en su cama, se estaba mordiendo el labio y parecía a punto de llorar, exasperaba y preocupaba a la vez

**— Hinata, se que eres nerviosa y eso… pero si no hablas no puedo entenderte.**

— Lo se.— respiro hondo antes de volver a abrir la boca — Estaba en la biblioteca cuando escuche a un par de chicas hablar de ti.

**— ¿Qué decían?—** pregunto despreocupada.

**— Dicen que estas enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki.**

**— ¿Qué?**

**— Lo dijo Kin.**

**— ¡Esa maldita! —** gruño Ino.

**— No sé qué paso pero tú eres mi amiga y considere que debía decírtelo.**

**— Muchas gracias Hinata.—** Ino le sonrió, la verdad es que nunca una chica se había preocupado por lo que dijeran de ella **— ¿Qué más dijo?**

**— Que estás aquí porque eres amante de Naruto y que es verdad lo que dijiste ese día en clases… a la profesora esa.**

**— No es verdad… o sea si, algo** — Ino sacudió la cabeza molesta.

Mañana le esperaba un gran día, tenía que juntar a Hinata con Kiba, vengarse de Kin, buscar la forma de acercarse a Sasori y quizás ligar por ahí. Ino se quedó dormida sin dejar de maquinar planes para el día siguiente.

Ino despertó con energías renovadas, había mucho que hacer como para perder el tiempo durmiendo y como parte de eso tenía que ver con Hinata, así que no tardo en despertarla, pronto las dos se encontraban en la cafetería.

A lo largo de los últimos días había logrado averiguar que Kiba siempre iba a la biblioteca, porque supuso Ino, tenía las mismas razones que Hinata, también estaba becado aunque no al cien por ciento como su amiga, para Kiba no era mas que una ayuda para sus padres, tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto, se esforzaba al igual que ella.

**— Siéntate mientras yo busco la comida **— Le dijo Ino a Hinata.

Ino fue hacia la fila y enfocó la vista en Kiba, noto como disimuladamente seguía con la mirada a Hinata, después de todo esto no iba a ser tan complicado, además no sería difícil que alguien se fijara en ella, era distinta a cualquier zorra.

**— Ahora, si sé que vemos —** Ino salto ante la voz de TenTen.

**— A Kiba le gusta Hinata —** Ino comenzó a poner cosas en la bandeja mientras TenTen le seguía

**— Se le nota mucho, yo me había dado cuenta desde antes pero no sabía que era mutuo.**

**— Bueno, ahora si lo sabemos y tenemos que hacer algo.**

Ambas miraron como se mandaban fugaces miradas cuando el otro no estaba viendo, si no coincidían no se iban a dar cuenta nunca que sentían lo mismo.

**— Son tan lentos que no se me ocurre nada —** hablo frustrada Ino mientras se acercaban a la mesa de Hinata.

**— A mi sí —** TenTen sonrió maliciosa.

Estuvieron comiendo unos minutos en silencio, solo hablando de un par de cosas, poniéndose de acuerdo para ir al cine, como el día anterior no pudieron hoy si lo harían. Ino tenía ganas de salir de esa cárcel.

Ino estaba concentrada en su comida cuando sintió que TenTen le pegaba con el pie, alzó la vista justa para verla dispuesta a hablar.

**— ¡Hey Kiba! **— Hinata se tenso al instante mientras TenTen sacudía su mano en el aire.

El aludido se acerco a la mesa pero con cierta reticencia, tal vez por la presencia de Hinata.

**— Hola TenTen —** saludo el chico**— Hola Ino **— le sonrió **— Hol…a Hinata.**

¡Y bingo!

El tartamudeo le confirmaba mucho, no es que no lo necesitara pero nunca estaba demás, por si las dudas.

**— Hola —** Ino alzó la mano y le sonrió de vuelta, más que nada por la cara de tonto con la que miraba a Hinata.

**— Ho…la —** inmediatamente Hinata se sonrojo y bajo la vista.

**— Lo siento Kiba —** habló TenTen **— pero hoy no podre mirar tu auto… vamos a ir al cine y se me había olvidado.**

**— Oh, no importa, cualquier otro día estará bien… de todas formas no tengo mucho que hacer en las tardes.**

**— Bueno —** la fugaz mirada de TenTen le indico que algo iba a decir **— si no tienes nada que hacer podrías venir con nosotras… si no te molesta salir con nosotras claro.**

**— ¿Con las tres? —** ambas rieron por la nota de pánico en su voz.

**— No —** le sonrió **— Ino ira con un amigo y yo con alguien más… espero que no te moleste estar un momento con Hinata — **definitivamente TenTen no era la reina de la sutileza, los jadeos de los aludidos me hicieron taparme la boca para no largarme a reír.

**— Yo no…—** dijo Hinata.

**— Tu sí —** le hable entre dientes a Hinata.

Su pequeño intercambio de palabras y miradas no fue notado por Kiba quien estaba aún sin responder, pero la ilusión en su rostro indicaba que diría que sí.

Ahora, Ino no sabía a quién iba a invitar, supuso que a Naruto, le debía mas de un así que tendría que aguantarse la salida en grupo, y bueno quizás hasta podrían escaparse y tener un muy buen momento de sexo en publico. Algo que nunca estaba de más para cambiar de escenario.

**— Esta bien —** termino por aceptar el chico.

Ino miro a Hinata quien sonreía ante la respuesta de Kiba.

**— ¡Qué bueno! —** se alegro TenTen **— nos vemos a las 5 de la tarde en la entrada… ¿sí?**

**— Ok… —** de pronto Kiba se giro hacia Ino sonriendo **— supongo que vas con Naruto.**

**— Supongo —** esta se encogió de hombros frunciendo el ceño…

**— Es bueno saber que Naruto por fin tiene una novia… algunos de los chicos pensaban que era gay… se nota que están enamorados.**

* * *

Hola, un nuevo capi, disculpen la tardanza D: , pero no tenía Pc por eso no actualizaba, espero les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews y nos leemos pronto :D


	8. AVISO

Hola lectores! Esto no es un nuevo capitulo, es solo un aviso.

Les aviso que durante los siguientes meses no voy a poder actualizar ningún capitulo de mis fics, la razón es muy simple, ya no tengo tiempo ni cabeza para hacerlo, la universidad me absorbe mucho, es mi ultimo año y tengo muchos proyectos que realizar.

Esto realmente me entristece mucho, ya que tenia muchísimas ideas para nuevas historias, nuevas adaptaciones.

Quiero que sepan que estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. En verda me hace muy feliz. Esto no significa que abandonare las historias, las voy a continuar, solo que al menos por este año resultara imposible.

Espero sepan comprender mi situación.

Gracias por leer.

Atte.

Nella


End file.
